Darkness: Rid of the Innocence
by FantasizeDayDreams
Summary: Dick Grayson wasn't adopted by Bruce Wayne but instead by a loving young married couple, Will and Veronica Collins. Dick Grayson was living a normal life until one cruel night shattered everything he knew. But fate has written it's story for Dick Grayson and that is him for to become Robin the Boy Wonder. DickxBabs DickxBruce (daddyxson moments) Rated T for language
1. Prologue

Haha. I love Dick and he's like amazing and whelming. Haha. Like usual here's a fanfic about him.

B) - Robin troll

-Dick's POV-

They were falling; their wings failing them. Falling down, down, and down. No. Don't leave me. Stop. No. This is just a dream, no a nightmare. Stop, I need to wake up.

"Dick," her mom whispered, fear evident in her voice. No. This isn't real. STOP!

Crunch.

I couldn't bear to look at the ground. Where their bodies lay; distorted in inhumanly ways.

Mom, Dad, Uncle Richard, Cousin John, no…. This can't be real. I ran my hands through my black hair. My legs gave away and the tears streaming down my face. Why was I crying? Why was everybody screaming? This wasn't real, right? It was not real, it couldn't be. I clenched my tan gypsy skin around my hair and pulled. I winced in pain. In pain that means it hurt. You couldn't feel pain in your dreams. This wasn't a dream but it had to be. I pulled my hair tighter and felt some hairs loosen. It hurt so bad. Everything hurt so bad. I felt somebody pull me down from the high platform. No, I don't want to go down. No, down is evil. It killed them, it wasn't pitiful towards them. It was evil. I struggled against the person taking me down to the black cold ground.

"Stay still," said a cold harsh voice. He tightened his grip on me and I offered a whimper. Everything hurt so bad. Me feet touched the ground and at the corner of my eye I saw crimson red blood. An unforgiving color. STOP IT! I clenched my eyes tight. A firm dry hand pulled me out into the cold city of Gotham and pushed me into a car. I slowly opened my eyes and then I realized I was in a cop car. I was in the criminal side of the car. Criminal side? Was I in trouble? Of course, I was. I could've saved them but I didn't. I didn't save them and then my breathing my breathing became quick and heavy. The police car parked at the juvenile center. Juvenile center? My breathing became faster and my heart clenched. Everything hurt so bad.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," I kept mumbling quietly to myself. I didn't know who I was apologizing to. Me? The police man? My dead family? Dead. I went cold and I froze in the leather car seat. The car door opened and a man with a grey whiskery beard.

"C'mon little boy," said the man with a deep hoarse voice. I silently walked to the juvenile detention center. The room was bright and white and had an old lady at a maple wood desk.

"Hey Betty," said the man to the women.

"Hey Geoffrey. Who's the kid," Betty asked while nodding her head at me.

"He's Richard John Grayson. A circus kid. His family was doing a trapeze act," the man leaned in to the man and whispered, "Betty, you should've seen it. His family went well…splat."

The woman rose to her hand dramatically, "Oh my, was there no net."

"Nah, remember their gypsies. The damn gypsies were stupid enough to have no net." My whole body stiffened at his comment.

"But, still what is he doing here," Betty asked while pointing a pink nail polished finger at me.

The man sighed and said, "No room at the orphanage. Damn, all these psychos leaving children parent less. Betty, that damn boy is too innocent to be in a place like this." Innocent, I left all my innocence after my whole family was murdered right in front of my eyes. It was no accident, they were murdered by Tony Zucco. I clinched my fists and had a disgusting taste in my mouth as I thought of his name. I just knew it was him even though I had no evidence.

"C'mon Richard, follow me," the woman said sticking out her old wrinkly hand. I hesitantly took it feeling the wrinkles against my smooth hand. She led me to a grey door and then she reached into her pocket taking out a jumble of keys. After fumbling some keys she stuck one in a key hole.

"Sweetie, you can sleep in here. You could wash up in there and Geoffrey will get your belongings and will give it to you tomorrow." I nodded and stepped into the dark room. The room got darker as Betty closed the door and locked it out of habit. I fumbled for the lights and found something bump against the smooth wall. I flipped on the switch and the room was filled with dim light. In the room was filled with a hard mattress and aqua thin blankets, a grim sink at the side of the sink a single toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste with a dirty mirror covered on dust hung above the sink, and a shower stall. I headed towards the sink and wiped the dusty mirror. What I looked at wasn't me. What I looked at had dull blue eyes not bright blue laughing eyes and he had pale skin not the tan skin I had. I touched the mirror cold against my fingertips. Who is this boy? I sighed and quickly brushed my teeth and didn't bother to take a shower. I turned off the lights and trudged over to the hard bed. The bed groaned against my weight and I wrapped the thin blankets over me. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness completely take over my mind.

~page break~

There was a family of birds, robins to be exact. They were completely unaware of the fierce hunter, Tony Zucco, aiming a gun at them. Shots were heard and the tiniest robin of them all watched as his family fall. Zucco laughed evilly and decided to leave the tiniest bird of them all to suffer.

I woke up panting and sweating. I heard knocking at my door and I was about to open it then I remembered it was locked.

"Can I come in, sweetie?" I recognized the voice and it belonged to Betty.

"Um…sure," I said weakly. I heard a click and Betty came in wearing a grey knee length skirt and a white blouse.

She handed me a duffel bag and said, "Dress up sweetie, there's a couple to see you downstairs." She walked away but I did not hear a click telling me that she didn't lock the door. I took a hot shower cleaning off the sweat that plastered my body. I scrubbed hard against my body trying to wipe away the grieve away. I turned off the water and my whole body pink from my constant hard scrubbing. I put on a polo and dark skinny jeans. I opened the unlocked door with my duffel bag and clanked down the medal stairs. I saw Betty talking to a young couple that looked between their mid-twenties or early thirties. The man had murky brown hair and sea-green eyes and had his arm wrapped against a lean blond woman with brown warm eyes.

"Oh Richard, meet Veronica and William Collins," said Betty noticing me. The couple turned into me and they smiled kindly to me.

I walked towards them and stuck out my hand, "Hello, my name is Richard John Grayson but please call me Dick and nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Collins."

The blonde woman took my hand and kneeled down to my height, "Nice to meet you to, Dick and call me Veronica and call him Will." I nodded and walked away from the juvenile detention center. I just prayed that I will never have to stay at this place again.

Well, here's the prologue. Hopes you liked it and the next chapter will have a four year span after Dick's families' death.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice.

"Nice to meet you to, Dick and call me Veronica and call him Will." I nodded and walked away from the juvenile detention center. I just prayed that I will never have to stay at this place again.

~4 years later~

I shut off my beeping alarm telling me that I had to get up for school. I stretched waking up the sleeping bones in my body. I took off the dark blue comforter off of me and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I hummed a random tune as the warm water hit me softly. I quickly turned off the waters and changed into a red v neck tee and black skinny jeans with the equal speed. I grabbed my blue backpack and headed towards the small kitchen.

"Good morning, Veronica and Will," I greeted them. William was reading the newspaper and Veronica was currently making breakfast.

"Smells good, Veronica, watcha cooking," I asked cheerfully.

William groaned and said, "How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" I just chuckled and shrugged. William, Veronica, and I had gotten extremely close over the past four years.

"Pancakes and bacon and I'm just done!" Veronica set three plates down full of pancakes and bacon. I soaked my pancakes with the sweet syrup and cut the pancakes into bitable pieces.

"Oh god, honey look at this," Will said as he handed the newspaper to Veronica. Veronica scanned her paper and she paled immediately. She threw a worried glance at me, then back at the paper, and then her husband. I quirked my eyebrows at my foster moms sudden strange behavior. Will and Veronica threw worried glances at each other.

"Anything wrong," I asked. Veronica's warm brown eyes looked at me scared and worried.

"Dick, I think you should look at this," said Veronica while handing me the newspaper. On the picture was Tony Zucco scowling at the camera and two police officers at his sides clutching Tony's arms tightly. My heart raced at the picture. I read the article and my heart thumped harder as I got farther into the passage.

Tony Zucco was arrested for the newly found murder of The Flying Graysons. The Flying Graysons was a circus family and was very famous around the world for their act, trapeze without a net. On 2008 the first day of spring The Flying Graysons had an act at Gotham City. On this tragic day The Flying Graysons all but one fell to their deaths. This was labeled as an accident but through further investigation by Batman, it was labeled as a horrid murder. Tony Zucco was sentenced to prison for life.

Suddenly my morning appetite was gone and the paper was crumbling and tearing against my grip.

"Dick," Veronica said concerned. I snapped my heads towards her back into reality.

I heaved a sigh of relief that I had been holding since my parents were murdered. Everything felt lighter almost more peaceful. "Finally," I eventually muttered.

"Finally? Dick you knew that your parents were murdered and that Tony was behind it," Will asked me.

"Well I didn't 'know' per say but I had my assumptions." I folded the newspaper and played with my leftovers.

"Why didn't you tell us," Veronica asked me with a comforting hand against my arm.

I shrugged. "Like I said, it was an assumption and I didn't have any physical evidence." I glanced at the ticking clock and grabbed my school bag, "We'll talk about this later or else I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, the commissioner is going to have my neck if I'm late again," said Will with a hint of amusement.

"Oh Will," said Veronica while rolling her eyes, "Yeah, I should be heading to the school right now to. I swear those children are going to be the death of me. They get wilder and wilder each year." Even though Veronica said I knew she loved teaching children.

I said goodbye to Will as he dropped me off at Gotham Public High School. I was only 13 but my superior brain, as Will called it, managed me to skip a grade. I ran to homeroom before I was late.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I put on some sweats and quickly put on my white tank top. I grabbed my gym bag and headed towards gymnastics practice. Most guys would like to spend their Saturdays playing video games or reading comics. But not me. Sure, I love those things but there was something about jumping from pole to pole. It was like flying through the air; I was like a human bird. A robin. I smiled at the memory of my families' nickname for me. The memories no longer brought pain but instead it brought warmth spread through as I recalled the memories. I put Apple headphones in my ears and listened to the gentle soothing music. I jogged to Gotham Gym and as soon as I got there I was met by my fellow gymnastics friends.

"Dick," Couch Harrace greeted me with a pat on the back.

"Hey, Couch Harrace," I greeted back.

"Hey Dicky," a girl greeted me with light brown hair and sea-blue eyes.

A smile was offered, "Hey Michelle or shall I say co-captain!"

She slapped my arm and scowled, "God, shut up ever since you were named captain you've been such a…a…"

"Dick?" I chuckled at Michelle's deepened scowl. Eventually, she softened up and giggled. I wrapped my arm around her and asked in a jokingly way, "So shall we practice, co-captain?"

She gently elbowed my ribs and answered, "Whatever."

"Geez, get a room already," said my best friend David. Michelle and I rolled our eyes at David's old joke. We were just the frenemy type of friends. We both were great at gymnastics and we constantly competed against each other but we were still close.

I threw a sweat rag at my best friend. "Shut up, Dave."

"Ugh, dude. This is used," David said as picked off the rag off his face.

I laughed and said, "I know."

"Alright team, practice," bellowed Coach Harrace.

I was covered in sweat as I headed to the boys locker room. The moon was starting to shine in the setting night sky. I quickly changed into jeans and a tight navy blue shirt that showed my well defined abs. I shoved my worn out converse into my feet and walked out of the gym. I started heading towards home when I heard a high pitched scream. I froze in mid step and I felt shiver ran through me. The high pitched scream came again and before I knew it I was running towards the scream. My mind told me to run back, just run home and then you could call the police but my heart told to run and help. That helpless person had family and I knew what it was like to lose someone so important to you. I stopped in my tracks where I saw a man trying to rape a woman. The woman shrieked once more and called for help.

"Shut up woman," the man hissed and suddenly he took out a knife and almost playfully gently rubbed the knife on the woman's bare stomach. She was whimpering and pleaded the man to stop. Suddenly Will's defensive training lessons ran through me. I was light on my feet and silently walked to the man. I grabbed the unexpected man and pulled him away from the woman.

"Go and call the police," I demanded the woman. I saw her scurry off all the while jumbling for her phone.

"Hey kid, that was my meat," the man hissed while he twirled the knife in his fingers. I said nothing only concentrating on the man and remembering all the defensive training that Will taught me. The man charged at me with his knife pointed at my stomach. I dodged gracefully and grabbed the man's wrist making him trip over my foot.

The man chuckled, "Hey maybe I'll snack on you instead. You are pretty for a boy; I'll just have to ignore all that muscle." I stiffened at his comment but I didn't say anything and showed no emotion. The man charged at me and suddenly both my gymnastics and defensive lessons kicked in. I dodged the rapist by jumping in the air and flipping at the same time. I was facing the man's back and then I silently ran to the confused man and kicked him directly in the balls. The man kneeled down grimacing in pain and then I pushed him down on his stomach. I sat down on the man and then hurriedly searched for my sweat rag in my gym bag. When I found it I tightly tied the man's wrist with it. In the distance I heard the police sirens and I just silently waited as I sat on the man. The police car stopped and I saw Will come out.

"Dick?"

"Hey, Will." I got off the man and silently watched Will cuff the rapist.

"Um…what happened," Will asked.

"What do you know," I asked back.

"I know that the GPD got a call from a frantic woman stating that a small young boy was beating up a man that tried raping her."

"It's true," I answered. Will shoved the rapist into the cop car and then I saw the man give me a glare. I shuddered at the glare and then faced Will wanting to look at anything but the man.

"We will talk about this later," Will said as he got into the car.

"Yeah, figured. Bye, see you at home," I waved goodbye to the driving car.

"Who are you," said a deep voice. I jumped at the voice and turned to where the voice was coming from. The voice belonged to the…batman.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

"Who are you," said a deep voice. I jumped at the voice and turned to where the voice was coming from. The voice belonged to the…batman.

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling uncomfortable. "Um…just a normal civilian."

"Normal people doesn't attack a rapist with a knife and don't have those kind of moves," Batman said.

I shrugged and sheepishly said, "Will taught me some defensive lessons." This was awkward and weird. I was talking to the Batman. Oh, crap.

"And that flip thing," Batman asked.

Again I gave a shrug and awkwardly fidgeted, "Um…I have no idea where that came from. I guess it was mixed with my gymnastics training."

Batman slowly nodded and asked, "How do you know Will?"

"He…wait, hold on. Is this an interrogation? Tell me if I'm wrong but I'm not supposed to give out private information to strangers, even Batman." Batman gave me a glare that sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly, I felt like hiding in a dark corner. I just realized I was scared of him more than the rapist. Then I started laughing my ass off.

"What," Batman hissed.

I answered him between laughs, "I-I'm sorry b-but I-it's just that I'm more a-afraid of y-you than the r-rapist." I dried the tears that came when I was laughing.

"Who are you," Batman asked again but I noticed he was less tense and now he was just merely curious.

I grinned at him flashing my white teeth, "Richard John Grayson." Suddenly my phone rang and I took it out. The caller ID read Veronica.

"Um…excuse me," I said.

"Hey Veronica."

"Dick, Will told me about what happened," Veronica told me.

"Veronica, I'm fine. I don't have a scratch and I swear I won't be emotionally scarred," I said with a playful tone.

"Alright, are you sure you're alright?"

"Veronica, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay Dick. See you at home," Veronica said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put it in my jean pocket. I turned to the place where Batman stood about to apologize for the interruption. What I saw was a brick wall.

"Huh, rude much," I said as I grabbed my gym bag but a playful grin was spreading across my face.

-3rd point of view for Batman-

Batman screeched into the bat cave and was still slightly grinning about his meeting with the little boy.

"Master Bruce, if may I ask what are grinning so fondly about," asked the wise Alfred.

"I met a young boy. He was interesting," Batman answered as he took down his cowl.

"Who is this young boy," Alfred asked.

"Richard John Grayson."

"Isn't he the boy of the family that got murdered by Zucco," Alfred asked.

"Yes, he is. I met him beating up a rapist trying to protect a woman. He's coping quite well," Bruce answered as he headed towards the computer. Meeting the boy had sparked a curiosity towards him. He found out that Richard had skipped a grade and is still managing to keep the highest GPA. He was also the president of the student council in Gotham Public High School. He's the captain of the Gotham Gymnastics Club. Richard was quite an exceptional boy. Through further investigation Bruce found that Veronica and William Collins had adopted the boy. They must be great people for making Richard so cheerful.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you to all my favoriters, reviwers, and such. It really makes my day when go check my email and I recieve an email saying that somebody followed, favorited, and commented in my story! So thank you! Here's chapter 4! ^^

* * *

"Do I have to," I asked Will.

"Yes, now stop complaining," answered Will with a slight of annoyance.

"Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it," I said as I crossed my arms in a childish manner.

"Yay! I win," Will joked mockingly, "Alright we need to buy our tuxes so get in the car. I complied but I was still upset.

Five minutes into the drive, "Do I have to go the GPD Charity Ball?"

"Yes, Dick. You have to," Will answered firmly. I sighed officially giving up. I did not want to go to the ball with a bunch of rich snobs. They parked in front of a store called Gotham's Tux and Tailor. As they went in the store, the door chimed warning the tailors of new customers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A black haired tailor had approached them and sent me glare that said, 'touch something and you die.'

"Yes, we would like to get tuxes for a charity ball for tomorrow. We ordered them already but we're here to get them fit," answered Will.

"Ah, yes I see. Please come this way," the tailor beckoned us to the front of the room and took out a large binder. "Your names, please."

Will answered and the tailor nodded opened the huge binder skipped a few pages here and there. "Ah, yes. We have your suits. Should be fit judging by your height." The tailor disappeared into what seemingly looked like a giant closet full of suits and tuxes. The man came out again pulling out two. "Now, please go into the dressing rooms and put these on." I took my tux from the man and slightly eyed the outfit, hoping that possibly it might catch on fire with my gaze. It was no use; I had no laser eyes like the Superman. With a defiant sigh I trudged on to the dressing rooms. My tux was pretty simple. The general black suit and the white dress shirt. My tie was sapphire blue and had tiny white dots spread all over the tie. I clumsily tied the tie but I eventually made an expectable one. I eyed myself in the mirror that was body length. I admit, I looked pretty hot for being in a monkey suit. I stepped out of the dressing with a new found confidence. Will was already out and a new tailor was fixing Will's green tie.

He grinned sheepishly at me, "Guess I could learn a few pointers from you." I rolled my blue eyes at him.

"Hm…as I predicted. Perfect," said the tailor I met when I first stepped in to the store. "Will you be taking this to go?"

"Yes, please," Will answered as he headed back to the dressing rooms to take of his suit. I walked into the dressing rooms and put on his grey tee and faded light blue jeans finally I shrugged on his leather jacket. I stepped out of the dressing room and waited for Will to pay for the tuxes. I sullenly walked into the car wishing tomorrow will never come.

~Tomorrow at 7:30 p.m.~

The tux felt very hot and uncomfortable on me. I would very much like to wear a t-shirt, jeans, and my black worn out converse. I put on the very uncomfortable shoes that were so shiny it reflected my face and gelled back hair. Cologne wafted through the car and I swear I could taste the bitter taste in my mouth. Will parked in front of the Wayne Manor and damn, was it huge.

"Holy shi-"

"Language, Dick," Will warned. I mumbled out the word sorry as I walked into the huge manor.

"Please, come this way," a British man said. I turned startled by the voice. I found an old man with a suit and a very white cloth hanging on his bent arm.

"Hello Alfred," Will greeted. The old man gave a nod, "Hello, Master Collins and oh, this must be Master Richard." His shining blue eyes gazed at me. I didn't feel uncomfortable but instead I felt a surge of warmth.

I rubbed the back of my neck and stuck out my other arm for a handshake; which was taken and shaken. "Hello, call me Dick. Please to meet you um…" I couldn't remember his name but I knew it began with an A. Was it Arthur, no, it was something else.

"It is nice to meet you to, Master Dick. And I am Alfred Pennyworth." I didn't know how to respond to that so I just have a short nod. Alfred led us to a giant room. A chandelier hung against the beige ceiling and reflected against the shiny white floor. People were scattered all over the room all dressed in fancy clothing. An orchestra was playing music in a corner of the room. Food was placed on a long maple wood table but it looked more like snacks. Round tables that was covered in silky white cloth and at the middle of that tables were a sky blue vases filled with bright red roses. Laughter and voices were sweetly mixed with the classical music. Some couples were gently dancing with the soothing music. I uncomfortably tightened my tie feeling misplaced in the high class crowd. Will was already gone talking with his cop friends and I would like not to join with his rowdy friends. I tried to look in the crowd for people my age but to no avail I couldn't find any. I frowned as I went to the long maple table decked with small snacks. I poured myself some fruit punch in a glistening glass cup. I sipped it as I peered over the food deciding which ones to eat when I felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned around and saw a pale girl freckles danced all over her face and she has bright red hair. She looked around my age. Wonder how I missed her.

"Hey," I finally said.

-Barbara POV-

"Hey," I said back. I admit the boy was hot and I mean smexy hot. Batman had taken an interest in him and she had heard that this mysterious 'Richard Grayson' was coming to the ball with his foster father, William Collins. I could not just wait to meet the boy. He had jet black hair and a little bit on the tan side. But what caught her interest were his bright blue sparkling eyes.

"I'm Richard but you can call me Dick," he said while smirking.

"I'm Barbara Gordon." My fairy green eyes looked into his blue ones.

"Gordon? The commish's daughter?" He raised his eyebrows as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, you know him," I asked him. Odd, Dad usually talks about people he meets off and on work.

"Kinda, Will talks about him but we never actually met in person. I guess he sounds pretty cool."

I snorted, "Yeah, try being his kid. Talk about overprotective." As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted it. How dare I complain about my dad when he didn't even have one. He read my look and immediately understood.

Dick suddenly took the interest in his drink; twisting his cup making the liquid spin. "Guess you heard about my past, huh."

There was an awkward pause covered pause. "Um…yeah," I answered sheepishly. I took a sudden interest in my purple and black dress. It was strapless and the chest area was a pitch black color and the rest was ruffled and had a purple color.

"Look, I'm upset about the um… incident but I gained a new family," Dick said carefully choosing his words. I just nodded and slightly smiled.

"Are William and um…Veronica good," I asked.

"Yeah, they're awesome and I totally feel the aster when I'm with them," Dick replied slightly smirking.

"Aster?" I scrunched up my nose in confusion as if I missed something.

"Oh, yeah. What happens when your life is not a DISaster? Wouldn't that be called aster, then? Same thing for overwhelming and underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" I stared at him in disbelief then I started cracking up. "You, my friend, are quite an interesting boy," I said.

"Hey, being interesting makes life interesting." He chuckled and I giggled. At the corner of eye I caught Bruce gazing at us. You, Bruce Wayne, definitely picked an interesting boy to be curious about.

~3rd person point of view~

The rapist sat in his jail cell smiling slightly. He had snuck a butter knife in the cell and was throwing it in the air and catching it.

"Oh pretty boy, pretty boy~

You're going to weep

Let that darkness envelop you

Oh pretty boy, pretty boy~

I will escape and oh trust me~

I will hurt you

I will not let you escape

Oh pretty boy, pretty boy~

You may run but you cannot hide

I will haunt you down, so beware~," the rapist hummed. He gently petted the knife and walked up to the gate that was blocking his revenge. He stuck out his knife and put it in the lock jimmied it until he heard a click. He grinned when he was free from the cell. He killed the watch guards with amusement. He felt the cold air as he went out of police station. "Pretty boy, beware," he said as he licked the butter knife covered in blood.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and following! It really made me smile and squel with joy. On a another note if you have any critism about your my writing please tell me grow to make it better. I keep forgetting to write this but I will update this every Wednesday! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

-Bruce's POV-

I watched as Richard and Barbara talk nonchalantly near the entree table. I was mildly paying attention to the women flirting to me. I was mainly focused on the boy with the blue eyes. He looked so happy with his parents gone; the boy looked much happier the i did when I lost my parents. Guess the boy was stronger than I thought. I excused myself from the crowd of lady's and walked over to the teens.

"Hello Barbara," I greeted hew with my playboy smile.

"Oh, hello Bruce," she greeted back with a smile but in her eyes I caught a little bit of amusement. I looked at Richard and gave a slight smile.

"Um…hello Mr. Wayne. I'm Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick." Dick stuck out his hand for a handshake. I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Dick and please call me Bruce." Suddenly, a woman with bleach bland hair came to ask me for a dance. I reluctantly agreed and bid my goodbye to the teens.

~a few hours later~

-Dick's POV-

It was midnight when Will and I decided to come back. It was pretty eventful night and I got Barbara's number to. I quickly texted her, 'I had fun meeting u 2day u were totally whelming. Wat did u think about me? ;D lol'

"So did you have fun, tonight? I saw you talking to Gordon's daughter," Will asked as he turned a corner.

"Um…yeah, I guess," I replied as Will parked into the apartment drive way. We walked to our apartment and we met a dark room. "Odd," I thought, "Even though we came back late. Veronica should've left a light on for us." Something was off and Will thought the same as he turned on the turned on the kitchen lights.

"Veronica, honey?" As Will called her name there was a sudden flush in the bathroom, "Honey, you in the bathroom?" There was no answer.

"Dick, stay here. I'll be right back," Will demanded.

"B-but," I tried to protest.

Will sent me a look, "Stay here." I nodded and I stayed back in the kitchen. I watched as Will slowly approach the bathroom. "Honey, you in there. Are you alright?" My heart hammered in my chest and I just knew that something was off.

"Veronica, I'm coming in." Will twisted the bathroom's door knob. He growled, the door was locked. I just knew something was off. Will slammed against the door with all his weight and stepped into the bathroom. He cursed and backed away from the bathroom. Wait, backing?

"You know you should really know how to bid your gun, Mr. Cop!" It was the rapist.

"W-Will?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked back at me with a worried and scared look. "Will," I almost pleaded. This cannot happen again. I cannot lose another family.

"Dick, it's gonna be alright. Stay there." I shook my head fiercely and shakily ran up to him. "Dick!" Then a gun shot was fired and Will dropped to the ground.

"W-Will!" I screamed. No. This cannot be happening again.

"See, look what happens when you interfere," the rapist hissed as he slowly approached me. I backed away slowly away from the mad man. I hid under the kitchen table. I rely my phone vibrate in my pocket. My phone! I shakily dialed 911 on my iPhone.

"Hello, this is 911, please state your emergency."

"U-um…I need the police. T-there is a r-rapist and he shot Will."

"Honey, where do you live?"

"U-um…99 Morham Street Apt. 5," I shakily answered when suddenly I felt a hand grab my ankle. I yelped in fear as I struggled against the grip. It gripped me tighter and dragged me out of my hiding place. I met the rapist face and his grey eyes showed a crazy glint. I kicked the man in the face and the rapist grunted in pain and let me go. I ran away and stumbled over Will. I landed in his pool of blood drenching my suit a darker shade of black. His green eye that once was playful was now dead. I stood up unable to take off my eyes off of him.

"You little bitch," the rapist hissed now holding his bloody nose. I stumbled to the bathroom and tried to unlock the door. I cursed myself because the lock wasn't working since Will broke the lock. I clenched my eyes and pulled my hair just like before. No. This cannot be happening again! No! I accidentally fell into the bath tub. I landed against something cold and yet smooth. I looked down to what I landed on. I gasped, it was Veronica. Her cold, dead eyes staring into nothing. I shakily got out of the bathtub and I fell. I left bloody hand prints on the green rug. Veronica's blood. No. I clenched my eyes tight and covered me ears leaving bloody trails on my hair and my ears. This can NOT be happening. No!

"Hey kid, looks like you found your mom. I had fun with her!" The rapist chuckled as he stated the memory. I opened my eyes as he said this. No! I closed my ears tighter! He put his finger on the trigger and he was about to pull it when police sirens were heard in the distance.

"Come out; we have you surrounded!"

"Shit," the rapist hissed as he grabbed me. I yelped at the sudden harsh pull. He put the gun to my head and pulled me out of the apartment.

"Hold your guns! I got a hostage," the rapist yelled to the many police men. The gun against my head felt like a cold heavy weight.

"Men, hold your guns," a man with glasses and balding hair ordered.

"Let go of the kid," He ordered the rapist his words wrapped in venom.

The rapist snorted, "As if." The man dragged me to the end of the corner and dropped me then ran.

The man shouting orders ran up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Hey kid. I'm Commissioner Gordon; c'mon lets go." I stood up in a daze and followed him to the police car.

* * *

:( poor Dicky~I'm so mean to him. Lol I'm such a sadist. Anyways, yes Bruce is going to adopt him now! So, Brucey, let me use your Daddy-bats power ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I wish I did :/ and if I did I will make Robin a more important character!

Hey! Update! So I like to thank again for all the people who had reviewed, followed, and favorited! I like to especially thank mixxi and Vandalia Sakura for their continuous reviews! Go and check them out! They write awesome stories-which I followed!

* * *

Chapter 6

-Barbara's POV-

I giggled at Dick's text and thought about how to reply. I didn't want to sound idiotic or too creepy. I thought for a second for the almost perfect reply, 'lol XD u r whelming urself I totally felt the aster w/ u 2 nite also we should hang out sometime mayb sat.?:)' I sent the reply hoping for an answer soon. I grew a liking to him. I though he was funny, intelligent, and easy to be with. It past an hour and I still didn't get a reply. Did i sound to creepy? Maybe I should've not said to hang out? That did sound a little bit too harsh. Crap. My ringtone echoed in my bedroom making me jump and almost drop my phone. I excitedly looked at my phone but was disappointed finding it was Bruce calling not Dick's reply. I answered his call already getting my Batgirl costume.

"What up," I greeted him.

"Trouble," he answered gravely.

"Duh, where," I asked for the location of the crime.

"99 Morham Street." Bruce hung up the phone and my room grew silent once more. As I finished putting on my costume I thought Dick's in invisible reply. 'Maybe, he was just busy or asleep,' I thought as I snuck out of the window.

/page break\

What I saw was police cars blaring their sirens and bystanders whispering and crying about the current events. I saw Batman talking to a police man and I ran up to him.

"Where is the boy," Batman asked harshly. 'Boy? What boy?' I thought.

"He was taken by Gordon. Don't know where they're headed to but probably the office," answered the police man slightly cowering at Batman's harsh voice.

"Alright." With that Batman stalked off. I gave a curt nod at the officer and went to catch up with the Bats.

"Did you really have to be that harsh, Bats," I jokingly asked.

"This is no time to be harsh," Batman hissed. I flinched at Batman's tone.

"Okay, so what's the story," I asked.

"Two people were killed by Geoffrey Higgins. One male and female; the female shows signs of being raped. They adopted a boy but he was remained uninjured." I let the information sink in and then I a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"Who were they?" Batman gave no answer and I asked again more harshly.

Batman gave a sigh as he took out his grabbing hook, "William and Veronica Collins. He's fine other than some bruising on his left ankle and right wrist but he's more emotionally wrecked." Oh my god, Dick. Both of his families had been murdered. Wow, oh god, how painful that must be.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"We're finding Geoffrey. He managed to escape." I cursed slightly at this news. I just hope that Dick will be alright.

/page break\

-Dick's POV-

I was currently at the police station sitting in a hard plastic green chair and a duffel bag full of my clothing next to me. I stared at the jelly donut in my hands. Jelly was the color of blood. I didn't like the color of blood; it was mean.

"Can I call you Dick? My daughter, Barbara talked about you. She seems to like you a lot," Commissioner Gordon said to me. I slowly nodded my head. I'm afraid you have to sleep in juvenile detention center until we get a call from Will's and Veronica's relatives to come and get you and there is no more in the orphanages." He smiled warmly at me and patted my damp hair. The first thing I got here I did was take a shower in the shower stalls at the police bathrooms. The blood drained down and I scrubbed my body hard trying to get rid all of the dried blood. I threw the suit out and wore a white T-shirt and grey sweats. It was so funny how like it was turning in to their deaths. It was like reliving the moment but with different people. I whimpered slightly and clenched my fists making the donut in hand to crumble.

"Not hungry," Gordon asked as he took the donut back. He cleaned my hands with a Kleenex and I watched him do so with dead eyes.

"You know Babs said something about your eyes. How she loved them how they sparkle and how bright they were." Gordon chuckled at the fond memory about his daughter.

"What do my eyes look like now," I asked weakly.

Gordon thought for a moment for the right answer and finally he answered truthfully, "Lonely, scared." I nodded at his answer. Quietness enveloped us as I I wrapped my arms around my knees and put my head down on them. I closed my eyes wanting to escape everything. The pain. The loneliness. The hurt. Everything.

/page break\

Commissioner Gordon parked at the Juvenile detention center and got out of the car. It still had the same murky walls and moss reaching up in the corners of the building. It was so familiar. Everything was the same. Same place. Same pain. Same. Same. Same…. I walked alone not waiting for Barbara's dad and met Betty and same maple wood desk. Same white room. Same. Same. Same…

"Richard? What are you doing here?" It was still the same voice. Crackling and high from screaming too much at the troubled teens that came here. It was all the same.

"Sweetie, are you alright," Betty asked while standing up from her seat and kneeling towards me.

"Dick, there you are," said Commissioner Gordon coming into the juvenile center.

"Oh, commissioner. What happened?" Her tone was a mixture of concern and confusion. The commissioner and she had met many times when the commissioner has to being in a child who had taken the wrong path.

The woman thought, "Has Richard taken a foul path also? He surely wouldn't right? Even though I had met the boy for a short while I grew to take care of him like a grandchild I had lost long ago. Richard had visited me in smiles and stories to tell me about his new family and seeing him in smiled had warmed my heart. But, now his blue crystal eyes looked dull, unplayful, and untrusting. What had happened to him?" Betty got up and shielded me from the commissioner.

Gordon looked unsure how to answer so I answered for him, "Will and Veronica are dead." Both adults looked at me in worry. Betty kneeled again to my height and hugged me tight but I didn't hug back. I couldn't do that to her. Everyone I get close to dies and I don't want Betty to die. I don't want anyone to die so I won't get close to anybody. It was that simple. I get close to no one and then no one dies. Betty ended the hug and eyes were rimmed with tears.

-Bruce's POV-

I practically searched the entire city but I still couldn't find the bastard. Batgirl left an half hour ago saying that if she didn't go back her dad will find her bed room vacant. My limbs were getting sore and tired from grappling building to building. It was getting late even for batman standards. But I needed to find the man. Who killed Dick's second family? I knew the pain of losing family and Dick also knew and he was reliving the nightmares of losing precious family members. So to help Dick in a way I will bring Geoffrey to justice. But I also knew that didn't end the pain, the anger, the loneliness but it helped some. But I could not find the damn man. He couldn't have disappeared in thin air, right? But it was possible in this city. In this cold-hearted city ever thing cruelly impossible was turned possible. A crocodile that could talk and rob banks, a laughing gas that made you clench in pain-litterly, and a man who loved to scare you to death. Everything was cruelly possible in this polluted, grey city. So a man with a disappearing act was indeed possible. He needed to head back to the cave for more information on the man.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I wish I did :/ and if I did I will make Robin a more important character!

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: the usual. Bla bla Young Justice ain't mine.

A/N- I'm going to have some Romanian in this chapter. I know Dick is Romani and I'm just going to pretend that Dick is speaking Romani in the story. But if I made a few mistakes in the translations blame it on Google Translate. :p Translations for Romani to English are at the end of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

-Bruce's POV-

I typed fiercely at the Batcomputer. The clanking of the keyboards syncing annoyingly with the bats squeaking. You get used to it soon enough. I hacked through the Gotham Police Department with easy speed doing it many times. I clicked on the file of the criminals in Gotham. At last, I found Geoffrey and he had quite a record. By that I mean, he was just a petty criminal. Only he was listed for a few unsuccessful robberies and rapping's. He was one of those stupid hey-this-looks-cool-but-let's-try-it-the-bad-ass-way criminals. But how had he escaped out of the jail so expertly? How had he killed those innocent people so quickly? How a petty criminal like him had escape the Batman's clutches and disappear as if by magic? Magic, it hit him so suddenly that he kicked himself that he didn't think of it before. If it dealt with magic there is one man with the answers.

-Barbara's POV-

I had no idea how to comfort Dick so I just stared at my phone with a blank stare. I ran through my head what to say to him. 'Are you alright?' But I quickly deleted the text; of course he wasn't his closest people to his heart had died. 'Do you wanna talk?' had ringed through my head but was quickly pushed away thinking it was too pushy for the current situation. So I just stared at my phone like a fool. I needed a friend's advice no matter how late it was. I pressed the number 2 already on speed dial on my phone.

"Babs," she simply answered and in the background you could hear the honking of cars and a grumpy mentor telling her to get of the phone.

"Hey Artemis, you busy?"

"Nah, I'm heading home right now. What up?"

I gave an exhausted sigh as an answer.

"Busy night in the big, bad city," Artemis joked. I wished this was all a big joke but I had to face the ugly joke.

"Kinda, but it dealt with a certain friend of mine," I told her.

There was a comfortable pause but there was a twinge of coldness in there. "Is she...you know dead? Your friend I mean."

"No, but his family is. It's not even his real family; he was adopted. His second family is dead, Artemis, and now he's alone." I let Artemis sink in the information and continued on, "and I have no idea hot to comfort him. I want to though; I really want to but I have no idea what to say."

"I'll be right there. Just keep your window open. Want me to bring Zatanna?"

"Nah, it's Gotham girls night." I hung up the phone and headed over to the window to unlock it. Long ago the whole team had coughed up their dirty secrets but each of them had still warmly welcomed them. As for me I had openly shared my identity but keeping Bruce's secret. It was easy Barbara Gordon and Bruce Wayne had no relationship other than her dad being friends with Bruce but nobody will make the connection. A slight knock was heard on the window and it was Artemis. I nodded telling her that she was welcome and that the window was open. She silently pried open the window and came in the room.

"Your dad here," Artemis asked while whispering.

"No," I answered back in a normal tone telling her that it was alright to speak in a normal tone. Her dad was still out probably finishing up the crime that had recently happened.

"So who is your friend," Artemis asked while plopping up in my bed. She was currently in her civvies. Her long blond hair tied into a ponytail and a white tank fixed with a leather jacket. She also had on blue skinny jeans and had converse on.

"His name is Dick," I said as I sat next to her. Silence filled the room as we were in our own thoughts.

"Tell me about him," Artemis stated.

"Well, he's funny but weird. Also he's not like other boys; he's cute but you could definitely see a hot side to him, he's nice, smart, and likes to make up words." Artemis nodded her head and then I realized how I described him which then causing me to blush.

"Hm, seems like you like him." Artemis was playfully smirking at her. I rolled my eyes at her and jut stared at my ceiling.

"What should I do," I asked more to myself than to Artemis.

"Sounds that you care about him. Where did you meet him? He's not from school, right?"

"No, I met him at a charity ball. I only talked to him because the Bats were interested in him; not criminal wise but just curious." I answered the blonde archer.

"Wow. Ball; boy and girl falls in love; something comes in the way of their love. Cinderella, much?" I gently kicked Artemis in the knee. She laughed and I giggled at the moment.

"Why was Batman interested in Dick?"

"Hm, he beat up a man trying to rape a women and he succeeded. I guess what really sparked an interest was that Dick laughed in front of Batman about Batman." I smiled at the story that Bruce told.

"Man, laughing at the Bats. He must have a lot of guts. So you want to talk to him about his incident," Artemis mused.

"Yes, but I have no idea what to say. What the hell should I say?" I buried my head into my pillow frustrated.

"Why don't you just text him 'I'll be there when you need me'?" I just stared at Artemis dumbfounded but then I hugged her tightly.

"Arty, you are a genius!" I sent him the text and a minute later a got a message back: 'Thank you.'

-Bruce's POV-

The female computer announced my arrival and saw Zatarra talking to his daughter, Zatanna.

"Daddy, please! Why can't I join the Young Justice League?" Zatanna crossed her arms over her chest in a stubborn way.

"Zatanna, you are much too young and inexperienced."

"But Batgirl is the same age as me! And I might add she doesn't have magical powers and Batman still let's her fight," Zatanna protested her face red with anger.

"Sweetie, Batgirl has been trained for years," Zatarra said calmly.

"No! She only trained for like two years!" Zatanna huffed. "Ugh! Never mind!" Zatanna stomped off into the distance heading towards the Mount Justice living room.

"Zatanna," Zatarra called.

"Maybe, you should let her join," I grumbled.

Zatarra jumped startled by the sudden voice. "Oh, Batman, it is you. Do you have a reason for your arrival? Is it another mission for the time," Zatanna grumbled himself,"I hope the team does not kidnap Zatanna again."

"Actually, I came for you. Do you know who Geoffrey Higgins is," I asked.

"Who? I'm afraid I do not recognize the name but maybe if you show me a picture of him I will be of some help." I nodded and pulled a hologram picture of him. He gasped at the picture and then growled.

"Do you recognize the picture," I asked.

"I'm afraid I do. I haven't seen him for years I presumed he had passed but now I see that I was wrong."

"Who is he exactly and what is he doing in my city," I growled.

Zatarra answered, "He had caused me many troubles and is a cruel, heartless man. When I dealt with him though he did not go by Geoffrey Higgins but by Transparent. He is an extreme killer, a homicidal man, and has the power to turn invisible. About him being in Gotham City; I'm afraid I do not know." I growled at the answer; Geoffrey was a dangerous man just as I suspected.

Zatarra threw a worried glance and said, "I presume that something happened and it involved Transparent."

"Yes, he killed an orphan's family," I growled. Zatarra nodded sadly for the orphan's misfortune.

"Alright, Zatarra that will be enough information." I walked back to the Zeta tubes and zeta-ed back to the batcave.

-Dick's POV-

I even had the same room as the last I was here. Everything was the same: same sink, same dirty ass mirror, same small shower stall, same uncomfortable mattress, and the same thin blanket. I tossed on my mattress trying to find a comfortable position. I didn't understand I felt so damn exhausted but I couldn't fall asleep. I just wanted sleep to take over me and I didn't want to wake up forever. The darkness overlapping me and I didn't feel any pain and I didn't meet anyone. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. The bed creaked as I tossed again. Finally, I just gave up and stared at the ceiling. I laid my arm over my eyes and felt an upcoming headache. I just want this pain to stop. Finally, the exhaustion took over me and the darkness over took me.

_It was dark and I had the feeling to run I had to run and save them. But how? I ran but the darkness never ended._

_"Dick!" It was Mom's voice and I ran harder._

_"Mami!" I cried out._

_"Dick!" This time it was Will's voice._

_"Will!" I ran harder and harder but I wasn't getting closer to help them. Their screams echoed each other. One sounded pained and the other had worry but both had fear._

_CRACK_

_SNAP_

_"Mami! Tata! Unchiul! Mătușă! John!" My voice was hoarse from the yelling._

_BAM_

_"Will! Veronica!" The gunshots, the snapping of bones, and the voices imperfectly echoing against each other. No! Stop it! I stopped running and cowered covered me ears. STOP IT!_

I woke up panting and sweated through my clothes. The gunshots and the bones cracking still echoed in my head. I shakily ran through my sweaty hair with my hands and closed my eyes tight. I weakly walked over to the shower and this time I didn't feel the comfortable warmth. As soon as I finished dressing in my grey loose T-shirt and grey-blue jeans Betty came knocking at my door.

"Richard, sweetie, you need to come down for breakfast."

"Okay, Betty," I answered robotically devoid of total emotion. I heard a click that told me that Betty unlocked my door. I went down to the cafeteria and saw teenagers full of tattoos, rings in places other than ears, and dyed hair. I grabbed a red plastic tray and walked over to the cafeteria lady which handed me a tuna sandwich and small bottle of orange juice. I stared at my meal and feeling no energy to eat it.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" I traced the voice that belonged to a boy with a spiky pink Mohawk and lip rings.

"No."

"Alrighty then." He took my tray and placed it in front of him. Security gauges walked in glaring at each teenager as if they were poisonous snakes. Then, a thunderous bell rang echoing harshly in the room.

"Alright, food time is over! Head over to the yard to pick up some weeds," the guards yelled. The children grumbled and noisily headed out. The sun was out seemingly to mock the world with fake innocence. Guards were positioned stiffly at all sides eyeing as the children did the work. I kneeled down the dying and yellowing grass. I pulled the weeds in a continuous cycle with the sun beating down on my back. I wiped the sweat that was trickling down from my forehead.

"Richard!" I turned to the voice and saw it was Betty.

"Betty." I mumbled as I saw her yelling at one of the guards. I jogged to her and over her yell, "Why is he working here? He isn't like those children!"

"Betty, I'm fine," I told her. She took me fiercely by the wrist and dragged me to her table.

"You mister, are staying here." I nodded and sat on a metal chair. Betty was talking on the phone with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Richard, there is someone who wants to adopt you! He is coming here to pick you up" Betty said excitedly. Adoption meant a new family. No. I don't want a new family. I don't want an innocent person dead. No...

* * *

Translations:

Mami: Mommy

Tata: Daddy

Unchiul: Uncle

Mătușă: Aunt


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own it...in my own little world where Robin is actually real

It's the first day of spring! Do you knows what that means? Yes! It's Robin's a.k.a Nightwing a.k.a Dick Grayson's birthday! Happy birthday my little Robin!

* * *

-Bruce's POV-

Apparently Transparent was on the wanted list for killing many innocent people. All the killed had somewhat cold blood between Transparent. Some were police men and punished cruelly for arresting him and others had betrayed him when they worked together. He wore white spandex and a white long sleeve tight shirt on the middle of the shirt bore a red capital T. He wore a pair of red boots and red fingerless gloves that reached up to his elbows. Transparent always completed his revenge but this time he failed and no villain appreciated failures. So that means he has one more person in order to complete his revenge. Dick is in trouble. He needs to be protected but how? In the juvenile hall there are too many hot tempered children and guards. One fight caused by Transparent and cause total chaos while Transparent will silently kill Dick. What should I do? How do I protect him silently but easily? How can I stay by his side unknowingly? Then I thought of the idea and a crazy idea it was. What if I adopt Dick Grayson as Bruce Wayne and protect him? Nobody will know that he's being protected so one false move be Transparent, BAM, there he goes in jail. But can I adopt him? What will I do after Transparent goes in jail for good? I can't just let Dick go but if I don't no doubt he will eventually find the Batcave. But if I do let Dick go it will break him and he will turn his heart against the world, if he already hasn't. Poor Dick, he had to go through the pains of losing a family twice. It was never easy for me when I lost my parents. Dick sure is going through a living hell. I curled my fingers into fists in anger and glared at the picture of Geoffrey smiling almost playfully into the camera.

"I swear when I get my hands on you; you will regret ever laying a hand on Dick's family. No scratch that, I'll make you regret of ever being born into this crazy, demented world," I hissed every word was laced with venom. I then grabbed my car keys heading towards the adoption center.

"Master Bruce, where are you heading out," Alfred asked as he paused in his dusting the vase.

"The Gotham Adoption Center. I have a few papers to sign. Prepare dinner and make it small and welcoming I'll be bringing a new family member."

"Of course, Master Bruce." With that Bruce head out to the driveway and Alfred head out to the spacious kitchen.

-Alfred's POV-

I got out a pots and pans ready to cook the dinner.

"Now, let's see...something small and welcoming, he says," I muttered to myself. "Ah!" I snapped my gloved fingers and scurried around the kitchen to get the ingredients. I knew who the new member will be; it took no genius to figure that out.

"Master Dick," I said warmly tasting it out the two words. I smiled my wrinkles wrinkling at the action. I diced the tomatoes and then the peppers. I put them in the already boiling pasta sauce. I stirred the meal until I thought it was the perfect timing to put the garlic a in. I cupped my hands into the already cut and peeled garlic and dropped them in. I took the wooden spoon and tasted a small amount on the spoon.

"Hm...needs parsley." The kitchen was a private room to myself. No one was allowed in; not even Master Bruce. It was my sanctuary where I like to drink tea and let thoughts pass my mind. I recalled one time a young Master Bruce had entered the kitchen in such a young playful mood. That day I had received a call from my hometown from my sister about my mother ill. I was gravely ill with worry so I decided to stay in the kitchen and have a cup of warm tea. Then a cheerful Master Bruce had come sprinting into the kitchen.

_"Hi Alfred," young Master Bruce greeted me cheerfully. I chuckled as the young master tried to climb on top of my knees. His pink tongue stuck out in concentration. Finally he got on top of my knees and now we were face to face. His navy blue eyes sparkled with innocence._

_"Alfie, what's wrong!" The young boy pouted and tilted his head in concern._

_"I'm afraid, my mother is ill." I sadly smiled._

_"Oh! Then I'll tell you a magical spell Mommy taught me. You just do this this," Master Bruce had laid a small warm hand against my forehead and enchanted, "Pain, pain fly away! Pain, pain fly away!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the young boy's innocent enchantment._

_"See! It works! I made you smile!" Master Bruce giggled and felt much honored at his job well done._

_"Indeed you did." I smiled warmly and hugged the young master._

_"Bruce!" A deep voice bellowed._

_"Oh, Daddy is home early! Yay!" The young boy jumped off my lap and ran out of the private kitchen to meet his father. Through the closing door I saw that the masters and mistress smiling and laughing. Finally, the door closed on the happy family unknown that it was about to be ripped apart in a matter of years._

I gave a sigh as he faced the quiet reality once more. I quietly stirred the boiling noodles almost boiled perfectly. The sound of a door closing was heard from the kitchen.

"Alfred?"

"In the kitchen Master Bruce!" I turned off the stove and quickly grabbed three white bowls from a cabinet. I swiftly put the pasta into each bowl grabbed two and saved the last one for later.

-Dick's POV-

The aroma of pasta filled the entire Manor.

"Smells good, huh," Bruce asked awkwardly.

"Um, yeah," I answered absentmindedly. I was too busy taking in the giant Manor. I saw a giant spiraled stair case and me feet rested on a thin blue rug that had swirly white designs.

"You can put your shoes over there." Bruce had pointed to a white cupboard. I nodded and took off my converse and opened up the cupboard. I met a bunch of shiny black work shoes, a few fancy sparkling works out shoes, and bright tennis shoes I put my muddy, worn out converse in a dark corner.

"Alfred?"

"I'm in the kitchen Master Bruce," a British voice answered.

"C'mon, lets to the dining room, shall we? You can just toss your stuff over there." I again nodded and gently put down my duffel bag, a rolled up poster, and then I put Will's GPD hat on top of my duffel bag. Next, I took off a necklace which bore two gold marriage rings that always hid behind my shirt. I reached for a pocket in my duffel bag and grabbed two more rings. This time it was silver rings and had small diamonds that shone brightly and I sled the two rings on to the necklace. I put on the necklace and then it clanked coldly against my chest. I turned to Bruce and followed to Bruce to the dining room. In the dining room there was a long table that could sit possibly around fifty.

"Hello, Master Dick," Alfred greeted me.

"Hello," I greeted bluntly.

"Do you want me to take your belongings to your bedroom," Alfred asked me. The old man knew that right now he needed personal space. I shook my head and then Alfred took his leave. Bruce sat at the head table and smiled kindly at me. I slowly walked to the place where a warm pasta sat. I sat and ate quietly not really tasting the food.

-Bruce's POV-

It was awkward. Really awkward. C'mon, Wayne, think of something to say! I sat dumbfounded as I stared at Dick eating.

"So...is it good," I asked awkwardly. 'Really, Wayne? That was so stupid!'

"Good," Dick answered rather bluntly.

I thought to myself, 'I hope I didn't make a mistake adopting you. I don't want your future to consist of going home into an awkward place. But you do have Alfred and he's been there for me a lot.'

* * *

Yup, I did an Alfred's POV but his POVs will mostly consist of made up young Bruce flash backs and how similar Bruce and Dick are when they are going through hardships. I know this chapter was pretty short:/

Question

-Did you guys like that I did an Alfred's POV? Should I continue it? :/

If you didn't know the gold marriage rings belonged to Mary Grayson and John Grayson and the silver ones belonged to Will and Veronica Collins.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No. I own it in my own world. I will keep believing in it :p

* * *

-Dick's POV-

I stirred the pasta on to the fork in distaste and watched it plop back down on to the bowl.

"Not hungry?" I looked at Bruce's navy blue eyes that flashed with pity and concern. I shook my head and set my fork down.

"May I be excused," I asked inaudibly.

"Yes, Alfred will show you to your room."

Suddenly, Alfred came into the dining area and said, "Come with me, Master Dick." I curtly nodded and got up from my seat. I grabbed my things and followed Alfred.

"This is your room, young sir." I opened the door to my new room. I flashed the lights on I met dark blue walls, a table desk with a single red lamp, a warm brown drawer, a bed that was covered with white sheets, and a naive rug.

"Thank you, may I be alone?" I asked the English butler. The butler nodded and closed the door behind him. Time to unpack. I unpacked my duffel bag and stuffed them in the drawer. I took off the rubber band that was wrapped my poster and wore Will's GPD hat on my raven black messy hair. I unrolled the poster that revealed a Flying Grayson poster. John and I wore red shirts and green skin tight leggings. All the adults wore red shirts with gold trimming and white leggings. I clenched the poster tight to my chest.

"Mami, tatâ, unchi, mătușă, văr John, Will, Veronica...Îmi pare așa de rău...I'm so sorry." I went over to the desk that came with a set of drawers. The drawers included loose papers, pencils, colorful set of pens, glue sticks, and a roll tape. I grabbed the roll and went to tape the poster on the wall. I brushed my fingers against mami and tata's face. I took off the hat and put it on top of the drawer. I trudged over to the bed and the bed creaked with the added weight. I picked the necklace from under my shirt. I fingered the four rings all of them glistening against the rooms light. I read the words that were engraved inside the gold rings.

It read, 'La pasărea mea iubire~' I traced my fingers against the engraved words. "To my love bird," I translated in English. I dropped the gold rings and let them silently plop down on my T-shirt. Next, I picked up the silver rings and read the engraved words, 'To my innocent lover." I turned to my side grabbing all four rings into the palm of my hand. I murmured, 'I'm sorry' and eventually dozed off.

_"Mami?" A small boy with bright blue eyes gazed up into her mother's eyes. The young boy didn't know why but an enormous feeling of relief spread through him. Suddenly, a man with black hair and green eyes appeared from thin air next to his beloved wife._

_"Tata?" The man smiled at his son. But this smile didn't love but it looked almost sinister. The young boy cocked his head in confusion. Suddenly, a young couple appeared._

_"Will? Veronica?" The young boy transformed into a teenager and the boy felt fear spread through him. But why was he scared? The teenager did not know so he was left all confused. When he was thinking about his confusion his mother wrapped her hands on his neck and screamed painfully._

_"Mami! Ce este in neregula?" The teen spoke perfect Romani to his mother. The grip tightened and his mother yelled, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The raven haired teen clawed at the grasp choking on the death grip. The intense choking feeling vanished and the teen collapsed on to his knees gasping for air. Suddenly, the room turned pitch dark and four sets of red glowing eyes gazed hungrily at him. The teenager in fear tried to get up but every time he tried he collapsed in the very same position._

_"It's all your fault!" The four voices yelled at the now crying child. He was morphing back into a nine year old and into a thirteen year old. The boy shakily covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes tight trying to forget the blood red eyes._

_"PLEASE STOP! TE ROG, OPRESTE!"_

I opened my eyes wide and I was shaking from the nightmare. I sat up in a kneeling position and rested my head on top of my knees. Barbara's text ashes through my head and I was reaching to my phone but I stopped midway. No. I needed to shut her out or else she can die. I was bad luck. I only replied to get her off my back. The voices in my nightmare echoed through my head. 'It's all your fault!' I covered my ears but the voices wouldn't stop. I shook my head hoping I would shake off the voices and the rings jingled by the movement. I stared at the rings then I slowly put all the rings on my left hand. My four fingers were now dressed with rings. "It's all my fault...I'm sorry." Then, I heard the sound of fire crackling. Fire! Would another family die because of me? Maybe, it wasn't too late! Maybe, I can stop it! Maybe...no I couldn't take the chances. I hurriedly took off the necklace and rushed down the stairs. Then, I come into the living room where I saw a fireplace that was livid with a warm fire. The fire was the only thing that lit up the dark room. I shivered at the sudden coldness I felt. I slowly and cautiously waked over to a couch and stared at the crackling fire. At least, nobody is going to die...yet. I snuggled with a pillow uncomfortable with the loneliness that clenched at my heart. Then, I noticed that it was dark out from a window that was close to the fireplace. How long had I dozed off? I searched for a clock then I found a grandfather clock. It read...suddenly the grandfather clock opened and Alfred stepped out. He closed the clock and turned the hands of the clock counter clockwise, clockwise, and then counter clockwise once more the clock gave a click. I silently gasped and I watched Alfred walking away slowly shaking his head. What the hell was that? Was Alfred a bad guy? Why did he look so upset? I shakily walked over to the clock and turned the hands how I saw Alfred did and I heard a click. I gulped and I opened the door. Should I call the police? Or Bruce? No, I didn't even know if Alfred was truly a bad guy. He could've just been in a secret place where he could collect his thoughts like me with trees. I cautiously opened the clock and a small bright space. Confused, I stepped inside and then the grandfather clock shut itself behind me. I gasped again and then I tried to open it again but then I was going down. Oh, so this was an elevator. But where to? The ride jerked a stop and opened to what looked like a cave that was crazily decorated. There was a giant penny, a fossil of a dinosaur, a small section for the Joker that was decked with a giant playing card and had crazy clown heads. What the hell? Then, I caught sight of the batmobile. The batmobile?! What next caught my attention was even more shocking was Batman with his cowl down at a giant computer screen. The computer screen reflected his face and it belonged to Bruce Wayne.

-Bruce's POV-

I was typing at the Batcomputer when I heard a chime from the elevator. Thinking, it was Alfred with some tea that he brought from the kitchen I ignored it. But when I didn't hear the usual British accent I grew worried. I turned my computer chair and saw Dick. His eyes were wide with shock and I bet I looked bewildered myself that the boy found the Batcave so early. I heard another chime of the elevator and I took off my gaze off the teen.

"Master Bruce, I brought some- oh my." Alfred nearly dropped the tray full of steaming tea when he spotted the teen. Well, this just got unbelievably awkward.

* * *

Ah! It's short again! :/ but yay Dick found out Bruce's identity. I got how he learned about Bruce being Batman from the cartoon The Batman. But I added some of my ideas to it. Kinda.

Translations:

Mami: Mommy

tatâ: daddy

unchi: uncle

mătușă: aunt

văr John: cousin John

Îmi pare așa de rău: Im so sorry

Mami! Ce este in neregula?: Mommy! What's wrong?

TE ROG, OPRESTE!: PLEASE STOP!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(A/N- I will be putting a lot of Romani in a part of my story. And I didn't feel like translating it into 'Romani' and then into English so the italics means that he's speaking Romani)

* * *

-Barbara's POV-

To say the least when I heard Bruce adopted Dick from Dad; I was shoked. I almost choked on orange juice I was drinking.

"W-wait. What?!" I was truly astonished. Bruce Wayne a.k.a the emotionless Batman adopted Dick Grayson who I could tell right from the start was a bag full of emotions.

"Yeah, I guess Bruce felt for the kid. I mean they both have horrible experiences." My dad got a sad look in his eye. My dad was the cop that comforted a Bruce when he first lost his parents and then Alfred adopted him.

"Yeah, I guess." I hadn't heard from Dick since the last time he texted me. At first I felt relieved about the reply but now my Batgut kicking told me that it was just get-off-my-back kind of text. I knew I should wait a little longer but Barbara Gordon patience isn't one ofmy best qualities. But I know I had to wait; I needed to give him personal space. But I was worried about him. I gave a defeated sigh as I stared at my blank cell.

"So are we going to the funeral, tomorrow," I asked my dad.

"Yeah, we should pay our respects." I nodded in agreement. Maybe, I could talk to Dick. Just, maybe.

-Dick's POV-

There was a silence that choked the room. Only the fire let out a cackle from the fireplace.

"So, you're Batman." It wasn't a really a question but a statement of a fact. A dark truth.

Bruce nodded his head and asked, "What were you doing down here, anyways?" I turned away from his gaze not wanting to answer.

"Nightmares?" I weakly nodded at Bruce's question. "Tell me about it," Bruce demanded gently. I was scared to tell him my nightmare. I didn't know why. It was as if I told him it would happen all over again. My heart clenched in pain as I remembered the vivid nightmare.

"Dick, it wouldn't help to bottle it all up in. I understand. I had nightmares to when...my parents died." I looked at him, the billionaire, the play-boy, the caped crusader. Did this man truly understand? His life is much different from mine. And...he only watched it once. But, i had to watch it twice. I took a shaky breath and hesitantly told him about my nightmare.

"Dick, it's not your fault. It never was and it never will be. I know when I saw my parents got murdered I kept thinking if I hadn't done this or hadn't done that maybe, just, maybe they'll be standing here right next to me. But, Dick no matter what you do or did would have changed the fact that the madman would have killed your parents and if you had changed one little step you might be gone to." My eyes were brimming with tears. "B-but, it w-would be so much better if I was with them. I w-wouldn't be experiencing this p-pain all over again," I confessed while sobbing. Bruce did something unexpected even for him. He hugged me tight and gently rubbed my back. I tried to push away. "N-no. Ev-everyone who got close to me d-died. I don't want you to die, especially since y-your Batman. You help people. Y-you just can't die." I sobbed hard when Bruce kept hugging me and comforting my broken soul.

-Bruce's POV-

I hugged Dick. It was unexpected my limbs moved by itself. The boy confessed his pain, his sorrows that he held so long. My face flashed with pain as Dick said that he was the reason of all this. I rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"Hush, Dick. No. You're not a bad omen, nobody is. Hush. Don't believe in that nonsense." The boy cried hated not holding back his wails. We were like this for several minutes in the same position until Dick stopped crying. He pushed himself back gently and his blue eyes were reddish pink.

"Thank you," he said weakly. There was a silence but then Dick got a serious expression.

"Let me help you."

"Huh?" I was confused at Dick's sudden statement.

"Let me help you take down that monster." My whole heart dropped and flip flopped in my stomach.

"Dick..." Dick shook his head fiercely a new determination in his eyes.

"No. I took him down before I can do it again. I want to avenge their deaths."

"Dick, he's too dangerous. He killed many before," I tried to convince him.

"No. I don't care. He wasn't that hard to defeat and I will have Batman and Batgirl."

"Dick, you only defeated him easily because he was caught off guard. He has the power to be invisible. Dick, he's too dangerous for you to handle. Leave Batgirl and I to handle this."

Dick's expression turned into a fierce glare. "Fine, but you better not take four years again."

I grimanced but nodded and heaved, "You better get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow." Dick's expression turned grave at the sudden remembrance of tomorrow's funeral.

"Right." Dick walked up the stairs and went to his lonely bedroom.

-Dick's POV-

I honestly don't know how I feel right now. I felt relief because of my brawl session with Bruce relieved all of my hidden feelings. And then I felt guilty because Bruce was being so kind to me yesterday but I was cold to him at the end. I gave a sigh and stirred my scrambled eggs with disinterest. I also felt pain, loneliness, and anger. I rubbed my head with the confusion mix of feelongs. I was eating breakfast with Bruce when a question struck my head.

"Who's Batgirl?" Bruce nearly chocked on his scrambled eggs. He looked doubtful if he should answer. Bruce gave a shrug, he will find out somehow anyways.

"Barbara Gordon." I simply nodded connecting the invisible dots that I didn't see before. She had the training to do it, her dad was the commissioner so she probably had the brains for the detective stuff, and they both had bright red fiery hair. There was a silence again. Both of us not wanting to offer small talk. I took a final bite even though my plate was still practically full I shoved it away. Alfred took the plate while throwing me a worried glance which I ignored.

"Dick, you didn't eat lunch or dinner last night. Try to eat something," Bruce said concernedly.

"Not hungry." I really wasn't. I honestly felt like I was going to throw up. I was going to another funeral about family members. Bruce thankfully took this as an answer.

"I guess we should be heading out." I nodded we both were already in our suites and our hair was gelled to perfection. I followed Alfred and Bruce to the limo. I silently sat myself in the same black leather seats. Alfred closed the door behind Bruce and walked to the front. It was a silent ride, neither Bruce nor I felt like talking and Alfred generously ignored the quietness. We were in the church for the wake. It was silent only broken sobs could be heard in the sullen quiet mood. Some were students and faculty of Veronica and some police men were here. I spotted Barbara's red head sticking out in the crowd. Our gazes met for a second: she smiled, I turned away, and then she frowned and started talking with her father. I saw some of Will's and Veronica's relatives. When they were asked to take me in they awkwardly refused and uttered out an apology. Then an old frail granny wearing a black dress that reached up to her ankles and her pointed black heels stuck out.

"You killed my baby girl," exclaimed the old woman. Bruce looked angry and was about to retort but then I interrupted him.

"Grandma Willis, I-" The old woman began to sob and slapped me right across the face.

"Shut it! Y-you bad luck fucking gypsy! I knew Veronica and Will shouldn't have adopted you! I said to choose a more civilized man...but little Veronica said t-that you were p-perfect. She god damn defended y-you and how you pay her back? By killing her! I wish you were dead!" The old women then turned her full attention towrds Bruce who said nothing but kept a from glare. "You be careful, Mr. Wayne. A good man like you shouldn't deserve a bad luck gypsy like that. You be careful, bye manger to kill of two families," she spat. I rubbed my stinging cheek and my eyes were burning with tears but I didn't let them dare fall. I looked over to Bruce. My breathing grew heavier and I felt so completely utterly...scared. Scared that she was right no matter what Bruce said. I backtracked slowly out of the church all eyes pinned on me with accusation.

Bruce began to say, "Dick..." I shook my head vigorously and ran out of the church.

-Bruce's POV-

When Dick left everything fell apart. Alfred was scolding the grandma and he was beyond furious.

"How dare you accuse such a young boy like that! He was already emotional and blaming himself from the start! You, my woman, should have respected your daughter's death and her decision!" He was pointing his gloved whit finger at the shaking woman. The priest was trying his best to settle down the ruckus that had started. Crying, yelling, and whispers had started erupting in all painful echoes in the church. Barbara was being held back her father probably trying to take out her frustrations on to her to.

"Dad! Let me go! How dare she say that to Dick! Did you see his face?! It was full of...of grief and guilt," Barbara yelled at her father. The look Dick had given me before he left wasn't grief or guilt. It was fear. Fear of everything. The pain, the loneliness, and the guilt. His blue eyes were wide and dull and he was visibly shaken. I wanted to chase after him. I really did. But I know that he needs to be alone...for now. I give him five hours max and then I'm going to find him.

-Dick's POV-

I didn't know where I was going nor did I care. I just wanted to run away from everything.

"You killed my baby girl...You bad luck fucking gypsy...she god damn defended you...you pay her back...by killing her...I wish you were dead..." Her voice and accusation echoed through my head. No. Stop. I stopped running and covered my ears tight and clenched my eyes.

"By killing her...by killing her...by killing her..." My lungs felt tight. I felt it so hard to breath. "By killing her...by killing her..." I grip tightened around my ears. No! STOP IT! I let out a strangled sob and slowly opened my eyes. My hands still covering me ears i checked out where I was. What stood before me was the Gotham Hospital. I hesitantly stepped inside the white hospital.

"Dick, are you here to visit him again," a too happy nurse asked. I forced a slight smile and nodded.

"Great! You know where it is!" I walked over the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. I stopped at room number 310 and looked at the name plate underneath the room number sign. It read:

Current residence: Richard Grayson. I walked in and saw my pale uncle. I sat on the hard plastic chair and dabbed my uncle's forehead with a wet rag. When the fall happened Uncle Richard survived but wasn't left damaged. He was crippled the fall clipping off his wings permanently and was induced into a coma. The doctor doesn't know if or when he will wake up. Even though I knew there was a possibility he couldn't hear me but I still rambled on.

_"Hey, Uncle Richard. Remember Will and Veronica? You know the blond one with brown eyes and the other one with brown hair and greenish eyes? I told you about them and they visited you too. Yeah, remember now? Well, they died. I know they were such great people. They were nice and Veronica was good at cooking unlike Mom. I can't just help feel like this is all my fault...like I'm an bad omen or something. Bruce said its not. Oh yeah, Bruce adopted me and he was a butler named Alfred. It's so awesome. I don't deserve it for what I did,"_ I sadly smiled and wiped the tears that were free falling down my face, "_Well enough about me! What about you? Are you dreaming something long and precious? Are you dreaming about flying carelessly through the wind and clouds? I wish I could do that...just fly. Spread my wings out and fly without a single pain and care in the world. Does Mom, Dad, John, and Aunt visit frequently in your dreams? If they do, say hi for me and that I really miss them. Probably, Will and Veronica will be visiting too. Tell them I said hi to and...that...I'm...um..."_ I was at a loss for words. The only feelings I had right were revenge and anger. I tightened my grip on the wet rag that I was dabbing on my uncle's forehead.

_"Tell them that I won't let them wait four years to bring the justice notif I had to do with it."_ I nodded determinedly my eyes sparking with a new goal in mind. I stood up and walked to the door. With a final glance I said, _"I promise."_ I walked away without turning back again heading back to Wayne Manor. There I would likely to get the best answers and I don't want the Batman come looking for me.

* * *

I'm not proud of this chapter but can you hear the little birdie in him awakening? It's gonna take a while for that bird to soar but I might drop a few hints here and there. I have the ending in my mind and I feel like it will be a pretty good one. Please Rate and Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: *grabs Dick by the head and snuggles* He's all mine~

Robin: No I'm not. I belong to DC

Me: *continues to snuggle* A girl can dream, can't she?

Chapter 11

(A/N- I am so sorry for not updating yesterday as an apoligy I shall update two chapters)

* * *

-Dick's POV-

I sat up in a panic my eyes wide with fear. I looked around the room and breathed a sigh of relief. With a plop a laid down on the comfy oversized bed and rested my arm on my eyes. Nightmares. They have been a constant alarm for the past week. I slightly raised my arm so now it was resting on the bangs of my hair. The midnight red curtains were slightly open letting in sunlight. The arm that was resting rose to one of the rays. I clenched my open hand and brought the fist right in front of my face and opened it. I didn't know what I expected. A ray of hope? Something that was related to warmth and happiness? I weakly chuckled at my foolishness and slid my hand through my messy hair. I heard clanking telling me that Alfred woke up and was preparing breakfast. I groggily got up and made the bed.

I went downstairs to the dining room and greeted Alfred who was setting the table, "Good morning Alfred."

"Good morning Master Dick." I cringed at the word master being spoken. I wasn't used to it. Everything was so different. First I lived in a trailer, then an apartment, and now a manor. Big difference and I thought living in a non-mobile house was different.

"Master Dick, sit down as I wake up Master Bruce." I nodded at Alfred's command and sat the usual spot. I swung my legs in a lazy manner and once again picked at my food with disinterest. Today I was supposed go to a gymnastics club meeting but two days ago I quit. Coach understood but Michelle didn't take it so well. Yesterday she called me saying that I didn't have to quit the team and that she and David were there for me also why didn't I call or text them. They were worried I got that but I didn't want to face them. During the phone call I could here David trying to calm Michelle down but to no avail. I mumbled a sorry and hung up. We haven't spoken since. Who cares for friends anyways? But I couldn't help feel the loneliness digging inside my core.

"Good morning Dick," Bruce greeted me with a yawn snapping me back into reality.

"Good morning Bruce. Late night?" Bruce, no, I mean Batman left the cave around ten o' clock and wasn't present when I actually fell asleep which was around midnight. Bruce just gave a tired nod and stared at my still full plate.

"Dick, you have to eat something. You barely have finished off your plate for this past week." I stiffened at his comment.

"I'm just not hungry, okay?" I knew not eating and barely getting shut eye was affecting me. My already skinny body was now skin and bones and dark bags had crept under my eyes. I probably looked like a wreck. Bruce stared at me uncomfortably and I looked away. It was still awkward between us. It was always him wanting to say something and me wanting to end the conversation. But his gaze never faltered and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um, well, I transferred schools for you. I'm afraid your school was too far from here so I transferred you into Gotham Academy," Bruce said under one breath. I stared at him taken aback. Bruce transferred me into one of the richest schools in Gotham.

"Huh," was the only thing that I managed to breathe out.

"Barbara will be there." Barbara. I haven't seen her since the funeral. I also wanted to talk to her as Batgirl. Maybe, she can help me capturing the Ge- I mean Transparent. I remembered Bruce saying something about him turning invisible. I looked up 'man that has the power to turn invisible' on Google and instantly came up with a single criminal that matched the Geoffrey, Transparent. There were hundreds of articles about him and his murder cases. As I read the articles the anger inside me bubbled. He destroyed so many families; torn them apart. He was going to pay.

"Dick?" Bruce called waving his hand in my face. I snapped back into reality.

"Right. Sorry, guess I was little shocked. I guess, it would be fine if Barbara is there. When will I be starting?" Bruce gave a sigh of relief and smiled, "I already bought your uniform. C'mon lets try it out." Bruce's plate was empty while mine was still practically full.

"Yeah," I deadpanned.

-Barbara's POV-

"He's what," I exclaimed into my phone.

"Dick is going to your school," Bruce said bluntly. I unconsciously nodded then I remembered I was on the phone.

"Alright."

"I expect you to show him around and if anyone bullies him I give both you and Artemis to slightly punish on his bad behavior." I rose my eyebrows in slight amusement. Bruce has noticeably took a liking to Dick. I felt a slight pang of jealousy. Even though Batman and I worked together for almost two years we still didn't have a strong connection. It was easy why. Bruce didn't like to talk; it was all about work and then see ya tomorrow while I was all mouth. And I could feel it; that Bruce, no Batman didn't trust me one hundred percent. It took him six months for him to finally show me his real identity and the Batcave. What a real shocker that was. But Bruce and Dick seemed to get close but to them it was unnoticeable. During the funeral I felt a strong bond but I also felt certain sadness to it.

"Hello, Barbara?" Bruce sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, what?" I could feel the batglare and I slightly shuddered.

"I said that Dick found out." Did I hear that correctly?

"You mean about you and me?"

"Yes," Bruce said matter of factly.

"How?"

"He found the Batcave." I again raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"How," I asked again. There was a silence telling me that he wasn't going to answer.

"Right," I said and hung up.

That phone call was three days ago. Dick knew that I was Batgirl. That means he knew about me even at the funeral. Is that why Dick looked away? Because he knew? I would just talk to him on Monday and sort things out.

-Dick's POV-

Bruce carried a medium sized bag into my room and I silently watched him take out the contents on to me bed. There was a sapphire vest, also a sapphire long sleeved jacket, a white T-shirt, khaki pants, black shiny dress shoes, and a sapphire tie that had red slanted stripes as a pattern. The vest, jacket, and shirt all had what looked like the school logo on the left side.

"The jacket is mostly for the winter and fall so you don't have to wear it now and the vest is for the spring and summer. The tie is necessary for all times." I gave a nod picking up the clothing and inspecting it.

"Why don't you try it on?" I looked at Bruce baffled at his comment. I looked at the vest that was currently in my hands.

"Um, alright." I walked over to my private bathroom and dressed accordingly. I stepped out and awkwardly coughed bring Bruce's attention towards me. I slightly pulled loosened the tie as Bruce stared at me. Then at that moment Alfred walked in and slightly smirked.

"My word Master Dick you just look like Master Bruce when he went to Gotham Academy." I raised my eyebrows at Bruce, "You went to G.A.?" Bruce nodded and smirked, "Yeah, I can see the similarities."

-Alfred's POV- (A/N-may be the last time he's coming out)

I smirked at the scene before me. Master Dick was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while Master Bruce was slightly smirking.

"I can show of Master Bruce in his high school days."

Master Dick raised his eyebrows and reluctantly said, "Alright." I left out of the room for a second and soon came back with a book full of pictures. I sat in the wooden desk both Master Bruce and Dick came walking over. I flipped over the pages full of rich memories.

"Ah, here we are," I said stopping to the page I was looking for. "Master Bruce is in the middle." I said pointing to him. He had two friends at his left and right their arms wrapped around young master's shoulder and grinning foolishly at the camera. Master Bruce had on a slight smirk, his hands dug into his pockets, and his gleamed a lonely glare.

"How old was he in this," Master Dick asked.

"I believe I was around fourteen, Dick," Master Bruce replied. I smiled nonchalantly at the memory of his first day of school.

~FLASHBACK~

"Master Bruce, your tie is crooked," I scolded as I righted the deep blue tie.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Any time Master Bruce." It was silent, only us silently gazing at each other. His eyes were now dull; the playfulness now fully gone. His face was now chiseled into a never ending expressionless one. But I had years of practice to read the finest details on his face.

"You do not have to be worried, Master Bruce. I'm sure you will do fine." Bruce gave a sigh and ran through his hair with his hands.

"But, Alfred, I haven't gone to school since..." He trailed off and his gaze broke off. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Master Bruce has been home schooled since his parent's death.

"As I said before I will not try to replace them but I am here for you." Bruce slightly smirked at this and enveloped me in a warm hug.

"Thank you, Alfred." The hug broke and I smiled warmly and said, "Let's get going, shall we?" Bruce nodded and we walked out of the lonesome manor.

£A Few Hours Later£

The phone rang in the manor as I was dusting a book shelf. I ran to the phone and greeted the caller, "Hello, Wayne residence."

"Hello, are you Mr. Wayne's legal guardian?" The caller sounded defeated and exhausted.

"Yes, whom am I speaking to?"

"The principal of Gotham Academy. I'm afraid that you need to pick up Mr. Bruce Wayne immediately." I stiffened at this and asked, "Oh my, did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so. Mr. Wayne has started a fight."

"Yes, I'll be there right away."

A few moments later I parked in front of the manor with Master Bruce in the back. The sudden stop jerked Master Bruce woke him back into reality. He unclenched the fists that were grabbing furiously into his pants. I opened the car door for him without a word. He stalked out of the car door and walked in the Manor with the same silence. I followed behind him and grabbed the medical kit. I found Master Bruce sitting in the dining room his head perched in his hands. I walked over to him and gently grabbed his hand and began to rub alcohol on his bloodied knuckles.

"You have given him quite a punch for tearing your skin like this," I said as I began to wrap the bandage. I looked in to his eyes that were flashing with guilt and anger.

"Why," I simply asked.

"H-he was making fun of Mom and Dad. Saying t-that they deserved to die for making h-his dad bankrupt," Bruce shakily replied.

"Who was this rude man," I harshly asked.

"D-Daniel Hawthorne." Hawthorne. Ah, I remembered the child's father. One time Mr. Hawthorne came to a charity ball held by Master Wayne and he had caused a ruckus. At that time Master Wayne had kept a close eye on him and found out that he had been cheating on many businesses. So Master Wayne did only a sane man can do was to exploit of his unfair ways.

"That is not true. Nobody deserves death. It's a cruel and an unlikable fate. Especially Master and Mistress Wayne didn't deserve such a death. They were both exceptional people." I finished what I had to say and hugged Bruce.

"I know Alfred."

~FLASHBACK ENDS~(A/N- Wow, that was a long flashback O.O)

-Bruce's POV-

I stared at the photo of me when I was about fourteen. It was three years later when I finally decided to avenge my parent's death. To train nonstop. Wrack my brains with languages, mathematics, science, mythology, and other studies. I learned from the best in martial art skills in Japan. It was excruciating; my bones ached but I still prevailed. Seven years later u came back with a new light to everything. The muscles in my bone were now ripe and my brain was stuffed with information. When I came to the manor I immediately felt a pang of guilt when I saw Alfred. Alfred nearly blew about saying how worried he was and all he got were letters from who knows where. But when I told him why I left with all but a letter his expression softened into a sad and soft gaze. Three years later Batman was born and at first of course it wasn't easy. I came home with bruises, broken bones, cuts, and sometimes it was even worse. Alfred immediately studied medical and health after seeing all the injuries I had gotten from the 'adventures' as Alfred called it. A while after Joker came. He was cruel, evil, and psychotic. We clashed as soon as we saw each other. We always left with injuries. Soon, I was known as the dark knight, the caped crusader, the dark hope in the grey Gotham City. It was wonderful that I was called such things. That I was hope for this cruddy city. But for Dick I was too late. Yes. Batman was born for vengeance but it grew into something bigger. I see myself in Dick. At a such a young age we both had left the white, innocent part of the world and got enveloped into the darkness and cruelty part of the world. We never looked back; we let it envelop us while we were crying silent tears. But now the little ounce of innocence that had been locked inside his heart has been pulled and torn right in front of him. Now, he was drowning in the darkest art of the world and I swear that I will rescue him. I will try my best to at least bring back the innocence he had lost. I won't make him become like me. I put my hand on Dick's shoulder and he gazed at me. I smiled at him. Showing him an expression that I understood what loss felt like. That you didn't want to trust anybody; not let anybody in; afraid that person will vanish too. I understood. Dick stiffened less and slightly smiled.

-Dick's POV-

The alarm that sat on the counter next to my bed shrilled waking me up. The alarm woke me up. My nightmare didn't. I stretched happily. It was the first night didn't plague me. That look Bruce sent me that Saturday night. It was calming. I don't know how but it told me that he understood what I was going through. It meant a lot. I should get ready. It was the first day of school for me. Barbara said she was going to meet me at the front of the school to show me around. I showered and dressed into the uniform. I walked down the flight of stairs and greeted Alfred and Bruce a good morning. Alfred placed a bowl of cereal in front of me.

"It looks like you slept well, Master Dick," stated Alfred with a smile.

"Yeah, I did." I ate the cereal for once being hungry. I gulped down the last bit of milk left in the bowl and wiped the milk mustache with a napkin.

"And hungry, too," Bruce stated.

"Yeah." I smiled shyly at Bruce as I said this and he smirked back.

"Master Dick, I'm afraid we have to get going or else we will be late."

"Alright. Bye Bruce!" He nodded at my direction signaling me a good bye.

* * *

(A/N-This was a longer chapter than I expected it to be. I'm afraid this story is coming to a end. Maybe like 2-3 chapters? Maybe more? Well rate and reviews will be always appreciated! :D)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: the usual

-Dick's POV-  
Alfred stopped in front of large pale building. Rose bushes were in every corner and oak trees stood tall and high. There was a fountain in the middle of the yard and benches were around it where students sat scribbling down homework or talking with their friends. The spring's sun made a nice after affect causing the school to look picture perfect.  
"Whoa," was all I could manage. I stepped out of the car and said my good byes to Alfred. There was a black fence that surrounded the school and a bored looking security guard stood at the front. I hesitantly walked up to him and greeted him with a fake cheerfulness.  
The man smiled boredly and retorted, "Student I. ." I looked at him confused then I realized what he was talking about. I reached for my butt pocket and slipped out a small card that had a small picture of me and the left side of the picture was my name and a barcode number. I handed him the card and silently watched him slid the card on to a machine. The guard watched the machine for a minute until it beeped and he handed me back the card without a single word. I smiled shyly at the guard and thanked him and walked past the massive fence. I slipped the card back in to my pocket and thought, "Damn, this school has some protective issues." I searched for a familiar red head and slightly smirked when I saw her seating at a bench alone reading a book. She wore her uniform the same as me a vest and a shirt but it fit maybe a little too smugly around her chest area. Her book sat on her long bare thighs; the school plaid blue uniform skirts were a little too short. I watched her bright green eyes shift as she read through the book and she carelessly put her red flowing hair behind her ear. I blushed as I realized that I was staring at a girl nearly two years older than me.  
"Stupid hormones," I quietly mumbled to myself as I walked over to Barbara. I tapped her on the shoulder and she squinted the sun blinding her for just a moment. Realization hit her and she began to collect her things.  
"Hey, Barbara," I greeted her as I grabbed a few of her textbooks and handed it her. Our fingers slightly touched and I slightly blushed. Barbara seemed to gaze at my eyes for a moment then snapped back into reality.  
"Thanks," she mumbled as she shoved the books into her hand bag that had the Gotham Academy logo on it, "Call me Babs. C'mon, lets go to the office so we could pick up your schedule and stuff." I nodded and followed her.  
-Barbara's POV-  
I felt a tap on my shoulder snapping me back into reality and I looked up. The sun blinding me for just a second and I squinted my eyes to see the person who had tapped me. I saw it was Dick and immediately began to pack the things that I had taken out to find the book that I was currently reading.  
"Hey, Barbara," he greeted me as he handed me my textbooks. Our fingers slightly brushed as I took the books from him. I blushed and I eyed for a second his muscular arms that showed under the white T-shirt. The vest seemed to fit perfectly against his body showing his abs. All the sapphire just seemed toradiate his eyes. I sighed when I saw how dead they looked. When I saw the once playful heavenly blue eyes I immediately fell in love with them. I pushed these thoughts away and thought, "Creepy much?You're daydreaming about a guy nearly two years younger than you! C'mon on Babs, don't want to be a creep!" I snapped back into reality and mumbled, "Thanks, call me Babs. C'mon, lets go to the office so we could pick up your schedule and stuff." We walked into the giant building and I watched Dick glance here and there taking in the school. He looked exhausted. Dark circles rimmed under his eyes and he was noticeably skinnier.  
"Hey, how are you doing," I gently asked. He gave an inaudible sigh through his nose and stuffed his hands into his pant's pocket.  
"Better, I guess. It's still hard."  
I smiled sadly and replied, "I'm here for you, if you want to talk. And Bruce understands, he truly does, so talk to him to." He looked down at his shoes stomping on the shiny white ground and quietly mumbled, "Yeah…" The rest of the walk to the office was in comfortable silence. I smiled at the small children that shrieked and ran through the hall ways. Gotham Academy was rich enough to provide grades from elementary school through high school. I saw Dick eye the children curiously.  
"This school provides grades from second grade to twelfth grade," I answered the obvious question that was on Dick's mind. He nodded knowingly and I stopped at a door and opened it. Principal Harlem sat behind his desk reading a few papers. I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention. He looked up from his paper work and his pushed his spectacles up his long thin nose. He rose and shook Dick's hand.  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Richard Grayson. I hope you like it here." Principal Harlem smiled and his face looked like a wrinkled paper bag. Dick smiled and mumbled a thank you.  
-Dick's POV-  
The principal shook my hand fiercely and his hand was full of wrinkles that it felt slightly uncomfortable shaking his hand. He totally had the image of an old strict man from a cartoon.  
"Principal Harlem, we came for Dick's schedule and all the rest of the papers," Barbara chimed in.  
"Ah, yes. Come," he ordered. We followed him to his desk and watched him silently as he rustled a few papers from a drawer. Principal Harlem pointed to each paper and said, "This is your schedule; in the bottom it has your locker number and combination and the blue highlighted one is your gym locker number and combination. This pamphlet is the rule and guidelines for this school. It contains how you will be punished if break them. Richard, this is a strict school but judging by your grades I think you could prevail."  
"Um, thank you," I replied as I grabbed the papers. We stepped out of the stifling office and Barbara grabbed my schedule. A flash of confusion spread through her face.  
"Um, all of these are freshmen honor classes."  
"Yup," I said emphasizing the 'p'.  
"Aren't you thirteen," Barbara asked confused.  
"Yeah, but I skipped a grade when I was twelve." Her mouth silently mouthed 'oh'.  
"Your fifteen, right," I asked. She nodded absentmindedly as she studied my schedule. Her expression brightened and excitedly replied, "Great! You have lunch with me! And to top it all off, I know where all your classes are." She showed me my classes and told me what teachers and students I need to look out for. We stopped by my locker and we waved good-bye. I nearly slammed my head against the locker when I remembered that I forgot to mention about her being Batgirl and if she could help me or not. She was just so normal. Acted like she was just the commissioner's daughter and not the protégé of the fucking Batman. And this was the perfect time to do it to when all the hallways were empty and no Bruce. I guess I just have to talk about it after school. I shoved my black school bag in after I grabbed all the necessities. Three large white binders, two blue folders, and a red small pencil case. I walked to homeroom awkwardly and sat at an empty desk while I watched students talk amongst their friends. Soon all my morning classes were over and walked over to the cafeteria with a red and blue lunchbox in hand.  
"Hey, Dick! Over here," Barbara called waving her hand. I silently groaned when a couple of students laughed at my nickname. I quickly paced over to her table and saw that she sat next to two blondes. One had tannish skin and had small Asian eyes; she was taller than the both girls and her strait blond hair was tied into a tight ponytail. The other blond was about the same height as Barbara and had short bouncy curls. I sat next to them and Barbara sent me an apologetic look.  
"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said your name that loudly," Barbara, said. I just sent her a look that said 'ya think?'  
"Well, anyways, this is Artemis Crock and Bette Williams," Barbara introduced each girl.  
"Hey," Artemis greeted. She flashed me look and then grinned to Barbara who slapped her arm in return. I quirked my eye brows but didn't question their actions.  
"Hey, Artemis and Bette," I greeted back to the blondes. Bette put a hand to her chest and sent me a pitiful look.  
"I'm so sorry about your parents. I bet Will and Veronica were great people," Bette said pitifully. Then the air went cold. Only the chatter of the students could be heard and Barbara and Artemis went stiff.  
"Will and Veronica weren't my real parents. I was adopted by them but they were pretty awesome people," I quietly replied. Bette dropped her hand from her chest and gaped at her awkward mistake.  
"So, how do you like it so far in Gotham Academy," Artemis asked quickly changing the subject. I shrugged and replied, "I don't know. It's a lot to take in and it's a lot bigger than my last school." Artemis smiled knowingly and she propped her elbows on the table rested her head on her hands.  
"So Dick, how old are you," Artemis asked.  
"Um, thirteen."  
"Oh, so your in the eighth grade," Artemis said smugly.  
"No, I skipped a grade, so I'm in the freshmen year."  
"Oh, smart and handsome." I blushed at Artemis's comment. Was this way of her flirting? But no, it seemed more like teasing.  
"Ow," Artemis squealed and than she glared at Barbara. Barbara seemed to smile but her gaze held a glare.  
"Sorry, I was swinging my feet. Didn't mean to hit you," Barbara said with feigned sweetness.  
"Oh, it's quite alright," Artemis smiled sweetly but she to held a glare. I cleared my throat interrupting the glare match. We talked for the rest of the lunch period and I thought Artemis was pretty cool and Bette to bekind of annoying.  
-Barbara's POV-  
We waved good bye all of us heading into opposite directions. Well, it's safe to say that I want to strangle both Bette and Artemis. Bette for her awkward mistake and Artemis for her constant obvious teasing.I grabbed my afternoon books and went to my next class.  
I waited outside for my dad when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and met Dick.  
"Hey, can we talk in private," Dick asked.  
"Yeah, sure, I need to talk to you to. Hold on, I need to call my dad that I will be kind of late." Dick nodded and waited for my phone call to end.  
I hung up the phone and smiled to Dick, "We can talk in the school library. That's usually empty." Dick nodded again and followed me to the library. We picked a table that was in a dark corner and sat on opposite sides of the table.  
"So shoot," Dick said.  
"Huh," I asked confused.  
"You said that you had something to me…"  
"Oh, right. Um, why did you look away when I looked at you during the funeral?"  
Dick just shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. It has nothing to do with you being…you know…if that's what you think."  
"Than why did you look away," I asked. Dick rubbed his face with his hands in a frustrating manner.  
"I don't know, Babs. That day, I just felt like…everyone who got close to me will die. I just didn't want that happen to you." My expression turned into shock. I took his hand into mine.  
"No, Dick, that will never happen. It takes a lot to get rid of a bat," I said with a comfort.  
"Yeah…I know."  
"So what did you want to tell me," I asked Dick.  
"You said you'll be there for me when I need you, right?"  
"Yeah," I said hesitantly. My gut told me that I wasn't going to like this.  
"Even as Batgirl," Dick whispered. Now, my gut was screaming to get out of this conversion.  
"Depends."  
This time Dick hesitated to answer back.  
"I want to get Transparent with my own hands. Bruce said it was too dangerous but I want to-no, I need to do it. I can't wait another four years. I can't just sit back and let someone else do the work. I won't do the same thing to Will and Veronica like I did with my parents. But I want you to help me. I want you to send me the information you found out about Transparent from Bruce," Dick said fiercely.  
"Crap. How can I say no to that but I have to. Crap," I thought. I gave a loud sigh and looked Dick in the eye.  
"Dick, you can't. It's too dangerous. He can turn invisible and kill you. Please, Dick, you can't. You just, can't. I'm sorry," I said softly.  
"He can do the same thing to you," Dick fought back with a glare. I gave another sigh and glared back with a Batsy mixture.  
"I'm trained," I simply answered. Dick didn't cower against the glare instead his own glare deepened and a scowl was added.  
"You just don't understand," he said with venom laced with every word. He grabbed his things and left in a storm. I sat there for a moment shocked.  
"Crap," I muttered silently.  
-Dick's POV-  
I could seriously say that I could punch something right now. I needed do some acrobatics. I already called Alfred that I will be late. I think this school hadgymnastics set here somewhere. I finally found it and immediately stomped over to the high poles and ropes. I jumped on to the lowest pole and spun when I had enough momentum I jumped to a rope. Everything flashed before me. My families' murder, my uncle's useless body, Veronica and Will's murder. I didn't feel grieve but I felt pure anger. The angerspread through my veins as I jumped from pole to pole and swung rope to rope. I summersaulted in the air three times and landed gracefully on the ground. I panted and sweat dripped from my hair. Every anger, frustration, and pain strangled in my heart leaving pains in my chest. My knees gave away and then I just screamed. I closed my eyes shut and gripped my sweaty hair and screamed out all the pain. When I was down tears were riding down my face. I wiped down the tears with a palm of my hand and muttered, "Crap." I sat there for a moment until I calmed down and until I knew the pink from my eye died down. I dialed Alfred's number that I had saved in the morning.  
"Hey, Alfred. You can pick me up now." I hung up when I heard Alfred say that he will be there in about ten minutes. I grabbed my school bag and tossed it over my shoulder and walked out of the school.  
TIME LAPSE~  
I sat in my bedroom and stared at my childhood toy.  
"Hey, Peanut, what do you think I should do?" I felt foolish talking to a stuffed elephant but it has been with me through so many tears that it felt like a close friend. I came up with a reply inside my head. I gently patted the elephant on the head and weakly smiled.  
"Yeah, that's what I think too."  
I heard the door open and close again from downstairs.  
"Hey, Peanut, it looks like Bruce is home." I set the small grey elephant on the shelf that was also adorned with mathlete trophies and presents that Will and Veronica had given me. I walked down the stairs to greet Bruce but I stopped near the kitchen door and I hid near the shadows over hearing Bruce's conversation.  
"Barbara, suit up I found a lead where Transparent could be." There was a deathly pause. I didn't dear to breath as I pressed against the wall hoping that Bruce didn't see me.  
"The place where Transparent is hiding is at 30 Brandi Street. Alright, meet you there." Bruce ended his call and I waited for a few minutes till I walked in to the kitchen.  
"Hey, Bruce. How was work," I asked nonchalantly.  
"Fine, how was school," Bruce asked not catching the incognito of my calm interior.  
I gave a shrug and answered, "Fine."  
"You have to eat dinner alone, I'm afraid. I need to do my other job early tonight."  
"Oh, all right. Be careful." Bruce nodded and headed towards the Batcave. I breathed a sigh of relief and held on the counter top for support.  
"30 Brandi Street," I repeated in my head.  
TIME LAPSE~  
I ate dinner casually as I could but inside I was willing myself to eat faster.  
"I am glad that you have grown your appetite back, Master Dick," Alfred said over my shoulder.  
"Yeah, Alfie, it's great. I didn't know I could be missing so much."  
"Alfie?" Alfred questioned the sudden nickname. I blushed and grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry, I like to make nicknames for people. Is Alfiealright with you?"  
"It is quite alright Master Dick," Alfred said as he grabbed my empty plate.  
TIME LAPSE~  
I watched the hours go by and the constant ticking of the clock was murderous. Finally, Alfred went to bed and I hastily got of my bed and prepared. I searched up the address and it was quite far. A taxi ride couldn't fix that hopefully the taxi driver wouldn't ask any questions. I grabbed the water gun that given to me as a birthday present by Will was filled with non-washable paint. If he was invisible I just have to expose him, right? I dressed into black sweats and a dark blue sweater. I put black rubber gloves on my hands. I took out an old red sweater from my closet and cut the bottom. I cut out two eyeholes and put the hand made mask on to my face. I checked myself out in the mirror in the bathroom. I nodded at my incognito self. I walked quietly down the stairs down to the Batcave. I need more tools. After I found theBatcave I didn't step inside it again. I looked around breathing in the whole cave. Weapons. Where could they be? I rubbed my hands together and thought for a moment. I looked around and finally found what I was looking for. There was batarangs, grappling hooks, and all sorts of weapons. I needed somewhere I could put all these weapons. I looked around again and saw bright yellow belts that hung against the walls. Batman's was too big so that means that I needed to use Batgirl's. I ignored the fact that I was wearing a girl's belt and gently stuffed the weapons and the two water guns inside the pockets. I eyed thebulletproof vest and shrugged. I grabbed the smaller one and hastily put it on. I was about to leave when I saw a black motorcycle. I grinned at the memory when Will taught me how to ride one.  
"Cool. Looks like I don't have to call a cab." I jumped on the motorcycle and sped off towards my revenge.

Review and Rate please!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

-Dick's POV-  
I parked on the corner of the building. It was dark, crummy, and dirty. The grey tall building was crumpling down from age and had dusty windows that were shattered. The street was dark and all the other buildings were in the same condition. Only an abandoned cat's meowing and a dog's whimpers could be heard. Sometimes you could hear rats scurrying around the black pavement ground. I took a deep breath and jumped in a window. "Now, if I was a criminal which room would I be in?" I thought. Then I heard a gunshot echo in the silent grey building. My heart froze. My breathing grew heavy and I felt an all too familiar pain strike at my heart.  
I fiercely shook my head and thought, "Snap out of it, Grayson!"  
'It takes a lot to kill a bat." Barbara's words echoed in my head.  
"Right," I silently whispered. I walked quietly but swiftly towards the direction of the gunshot sound.  
I found the place where I heard the gunshot. I found the door knocked down so I silently stepped over it and his in the shadows.  
"Like my new gun, Batsy? It can shoot through any Kevlar," Transparent asked while grinning madly. He made a few fake gun shot sounds at Batgirl's broken dismantled body. I stopped myself gasping. Batgirl was drowning in a sea of her own blood.  
"Barbara…" I thought. My blue eyes were almost pleading for to get up.  
I snapped my attention back to Batman as he growled fiercely at Transparent. He took a step towards Transparent but Transparent grabbed Batgirl by the hair and put the gun by her head.  
"I don't think so, Bats. If this baby could rip through Kevlar like yours, what do you think it would like if it went through her head?" Batman growled and scowled but stood in place.  
"Actually that might be fun! Just imagine all the blood, the skeleton, and the brains! Imagine it all over you," Transparent babbled happily.  
"No, I won't let that happen," I thought. I grabbed aBatarang and silently prayed all that playing with a boomerang with John helped in my aim. With a steady breath I squinted my eyes for a better aim and threw the object with grace. The mad man squealed out of panic as the Batarang hit his hand making him drop the gun.  
"W-who did that," Transparent asked.  
"I did," I said with an overwhelming confidence as I stepped out of the shadows.  
-Bruce's POV-  
It was an overwhelming battle. That damn man had the element of surprise on him. I scolded myself for not coming prepared. But then it happened. It dropped my heart. It made everything in me turn into rage. He shot Batgirl on the back right in the spine. She didn't even scream. She just slumped into unconsciousness. A pool of bittersweet red surrounding her.  
"Like my new gun, Batsy? It can shoot through any Kevlar," Transparent asked while grinning madly. He made a few fake gun shot sounds at Batgirl's broken dismantled body. I growled as I stepped forward to the damn bastard. He saw my movements and grabbed Barbara's red hair now dripping with her blood and pressed his gun on her head.  
"I don't think so, Bats. If this baby could rip through Kevlar like yours, what do you think it would like if it went through her head," Transparent asked me. I growled a response and scowled in deep hatred but I stood my ground. Then, Transparent's eyes gleamed out of mad excitement.  
"Actually that might be fun! Just imagine all the blood, the skeleton, and the brains! Imagine it all over you," Transparent babbled happily. His grip tightened around the gun but then a Batarang came hurtling at Transparent. He yelped and dropped the gun. In my gut I had a feeling that whoever threw that Batarang I wasn't going to like it.  
"W-who did that," Transparent asked.  
I willed down a gulp and ignored the tight feeling in my chest when Dick came out of the shadow.  
"I did," Dick said with confidence.  
"No…" I thought.  
-Dick's POV-  
I only knew anger when I saw Transparent. He caused so many to die and go through so much pain.  
"Hm, One of yours Batsy," Transparent asked with a playful tone. Soon, Batman was by my side in a defensive position.  
"But I have to say poor choice of costume," Transparent added. Both Batman and I growled at Transparent. Then, he grinned and grabbed the gun that he had dropped before. Batman pushed me and he ran off in the opposite direction. I knew better than to sit there like a fool. I tumbled and gracefully got to my feet and without a thought I ran for cover.  
"Just like playing paint ball war with Dave. Don't get hit with a paint ball or else you get disqualified and save your injured team mate," I thought as I threw a glance at Barbara. I searched for Batman and I realized he was beside me. It took me a lot to not jump from where I was.  
"Would you mind not doing that," I whispered annoyed as I eyed my enemy.  
"Why are you here," Batman whispered back harshly.  
"Why do you think?" I heard Batman growl softly.  
"This isn't a game," Batman again whispered. I eyed his face with a glare. "Don't you think I know that?"  
We were silent for a moment as we heard Transparent sing, "Come out where ever you are. You can't hide forever!" I heard him laugh maniacally as he shot his gun in random places.  
"What is that," Batman asked as he pointed to my water guns.  
"Water guns filled with blue paint," I simply answered.  
"Give me one," Batman commanded. I nodded and gave him one of the two water guns I possessed. I took out the other one and readied it for a shooting. I glared at my victim deciding what to do. Then, he came up to both our shooting levels and we squirted him with the blue liquid. Transparent screeched in surprise as the blue substance covered every inch of the body and the gun.  
Transparent stupidly grinned and said, "As if blue paint is going to stop me." He turned invisible-or so he thought. What we saw was a blue body carrying a bluish gun. Batman and I threw Batarangs at the crazy felon making him drop the gun. During the turns of event he accidentally turned visible and was clutching his now bloody hand. He had fear in his eyes and tried to grab the gun again but this time Batman was prepared. He ran up to Transparent and kicked the gun and beat up the man to a pulp. Unknowingly Batman had kicked over the gun towards me. I shakily grabbed the gun and took a glance at Barbara's body.  
"He did so much. He brought so many in pains. He deserves it," the dark part in my head whispered. Willand Veronica's bodies flashed through my 're all so bloody and pitiful bodies. I aimed the gun as Batman cuffed the barely conscious berserk man.  
Transparent saw me and grinned, "Go ahead. Do it, kid. Just do it." Batman followed Transparent's gaze and the slits of his cowls widened.  
"No, don't-," Batman started but was soon cut off by Transparent. "Don't listen to him, kid. You'll love the feeling that spreads through your bones. Do it, kid."  
Thoughts swelled in my head. Everything was just so confusing. The articles I read about Transparent filled my head all at once. The titles all that read that Transparent escaped and the next day the cop that arrested him were found dead along with his family. His methods were all about revenge. If I killed him right now I'll be just like him. H was just like a man who has a hungry thirst for revenge like a vampire with a dire thirst for blood. And I was about to kill him for revenge. Just like him. I dropped the gun and it clanked on the hard cold floor. The sound echoed in the massive cold room. I looked away from Batman and Transparent with pain in my eyes.  
"Weak," Transparent hissed but then Batman kicked him in the head knocking him out. I shook my head pulling myself into the hellish reality and ran over to Barbara. I checked her pulse. I sighed out of relied when I found a weak pulse.  
"How is she," Batman asked suddenly behind me.  
"Alive but barely," I answered weakly. Batman nods and gently picks up Barbara and wraps his cape around her back to stop the bleeding. I watched him lay her body on the grey blood rusted ground and tried to wake her up into consciousness. I glance over to Transparent's unconscious body and I felt the anger spread through me again. But this time I didn't want to kill him. No, I wanted to cuff him with my own hands. I wanted to throw him in an Arkham Asylum cell with my own hands. I wanted to scream, yell at him for all the pain he caused me. I want to bring him to justice with my own hands.  
"B-Bruce?" Barbara's weak pitiful voice spread through the stiff room. I stumbled over to Barbara. Her mask seemed to gaze at my flimsy mask.  
"D-Dick?" I tore off the mask and let it glide down on to the ground. I smiled with pain and whispered for only her ears only, "Yeah, it's me." She coughed weakly as Bruce walked away giving us some privacy. I think he was making a call to the police.  
"What t-the hell a-are you doing h-here? Af-after I toldth-that it was too d-dangerous." I weakly chuckled and combed Barbara's red hair with my fingers.  
"Sorry, I had to do it," I said gently. I saw the slits on her mask begin to droop.  
"No, Barbara you can't sleep. Stay awake, please," I begged. I stole another glance at the cause for all this atrocious destruction. Screams strangled inside my the throught but I gulped it down. I eyed Barbara knowing that I couldn't scream now. She needed support. A strength. She needs me.  
"It hurts so much. Everything hurts," Barbara complained softly. I took Barbara in my arms rested my chin on her shoulder and continued to caress her hair.  
"Hush, Barbara, hush. I know it hurts. It hurts like hell." Even though we talked about two different kinds of pain. I still said it and I didn't regret it when the words escaped my lips.  
-Bruce's POV-  
I left calmly leaving Dick to comfort Barbara. I dialed Gordon's number and impatiently waited for him to pick up.  
"Hello," James's voice seemed to calm me some.  
"Gordon. We have apprehended Transparent," I answered emotionlessly. There was a pause. A silent communication between us.  
James broke the silence first, "Got it, where are you? Do you need an ambulance?" I flashed a look at Dick holding Barbara's body.  
"30 Brandi Street. No, I have my own personal doctor." I mentally noted to call Leslie later. I heard hustling in the phone as James ran to his car and ordering a few other cops to follow him.  
"So, one of you is hurt," James asked.  
"Yes, Batgirl is." With that I hung up the phone and dialed Leslie's number.  
"Bruce," Leslie greeted.  
"Leslie, prepare Barbara's blood. She lost- a is needed. Prepare, now. Meet me in theBatcave," There was a pause as Leslie waited for me to continue. I gave a defeated sigh, "I'm bringing James Gordon." I heard the line disconnect so I put the Batphone in one of my pockets from my belt. I walked quietly over to Dick and Barbara. Barbara was now laying her head on Dick's lap.  
"Batgirl," I greeted her.  
"Batman," she weakly greeted back. She coughed harshly but luckily no blood came out.  
"Hey, help is going to come soon, you just need to stay awake until then, all right," Dick asked. Barbara nodded her head faintly. I grabbed Barbara bridal style and began to walk out of the door. I saw Dick began to follow me. I turned gently but swiftly and gazed at Dick.  
"Stay here and when you see Mr. Gordon show him the Batcave. He nodded at the commanded and faltered back. I saw the red mask abandoned on the ground and nodded my beards towards it.  
"Wear that mask again," I commanded. Dick again nodded and wrapped the red fabric around his head. I stalked out of the door and sped as fast as I could towards the Batcave.  
-Dick's POV-  
The only company I had was the man who killed my second family and a cruel silent reality. I stared at the body and hoped that justice will do him good.  
"Weak." His word kept replaying in my head. I hugged myself tight and closed my eyes.  
"I'm not weak," I whispered to myself, "I'm not." I heard police sirens in the distance so I jumped off the box that I was resting on.  
"Batman? Batgirl?" I heard Commissioner's voice searching for the masked heroes.  
"In here," I called. Commissioner stepped in and a fewpolice men walked in behind him. The cops grabbed the felon and dragged him towards the door. Gordon on the other hand walked towards me.  
"Your not Batman or Batgirl," Commissioner stated simply.  
"Yeah, but I'm here to tell you that Batman told me to tell you to bring you to the Batcave." I saw commissioner's eyebrows raise at that comment.  
"Alright," he answered answered back simply. We walked towards what looked like the commissioner's car.  
"Where to," James asked.  
"Do you know where Wayne Manor is," I asked. He nodded his head as a reply. "Go there." The drive was almost in complete silence. Almost.  
"Why does Batman want me so suddenly in theBatcave," James asked. I bit on the bottom of my lip deciding of I should answer. I sighed and answered him, "That's a question that Br- Batman will tell you later. But I could answer this, I think today you will find out the identity of Batman and Batgirl." James silentlynodded storing the information.  
"Who are you," James asked softly. I placed my hand on the soft red fabric.  
"I'm-," I shook my head deciding to not tell him now, "You will find out in the Batcave. Oh, Batman didn't want me in this business but I didn't listen. So, don't go and blame him about a thirteen year old fighting crime." The old man chuckled lightly.  
"You just sound like Batgirl when she first started," Gordon said. "How bad was she hurt." I grimaced at the memory and simply replied, "A lot." Those two words held in so much impact. The rest of the drive to the Manor was in complete silence. We finally reached the Manor and we stepped out. Alfred hearing of our arrival opened the door for us.  
"Master Gordon, I heard about your arrival from Master Batman and you, young sir we will be talking about your unapproved absence later," Alfred said as we walked in. I just nodded in understanding. James looked shocked for a second that the loyal British butler knew the Batman.  
"So where exactly is the Batcave," Gordon asked Alfred.  
"Follow me, sir." We stalked to the old grandfather clock.  
"So, how's Batgirl," I asked Alfred with worry.  
Alfred sadly smiled and answered, "She is currently in surgery with Dr. Thompson." I slowly nodded my head at Alfred's answer.  
"How bad were her injuries," James asked with concern. Alfred shook his head and replied with a grief tone of voice, "I'm afraid her Batgirl adventures are over." Alfred imputed the code and the clock creaked open. James slightly gaped at the secret entrance. Soon, he regained his composure and walked in the elevator. The elevator chimed as we went down the cave. James slightly whistled at the magnificent site. But I paid no mind to the odd and interesting decor; I was looking for two people. I couldn't find them anywhere.  
"Where are they," I whispered to Alfred.  
"I suppose they are in the medical bay. I shall get Master Batman," Alfred replied loudly for both of us to hear. Alfred went into a room and when I saw the door slightly open I grimaced. What I witnessed was Barbara wearing a breathing mask and her face deathly pale. Soon, both Batman and Alfred walked out of the medical bay.  
"James," Bruce simply replied with his cowl still on his grim face.  
"B-Bruce is that you," James asked nervously. Bruce nodded and pulled down the grey mask that had protected his identity for so many years.  
"Fuck," James replied. He glared down at me and I untied the clumsy mask.  
"Dick!" James seemed about to scold Bruce for letting me near the man that had killed Will and Veronica. Irose my hand to silence the aging man.  
I replied with confidence, "As I said before, Batman, no Bruce warned and tried to stop me from getting involved. But, I didn't listen. I wanted revenge with my own hands and I got it. Transparent was brought to justice." James just sullenly nodded then his eyes flashed with understanding then anger.  
"Who. Is. Batgirl," James furiously asked. It all fit. How his daughter was seemingly close with Bruce even though they had barely met with each other. How his precious daughter came with injuries. It all fit. Bruce gave no answer to his friend but instead looked away with pain.  
"Who. The. Hell. Is. Batgirl," James asked once more. Bruce was silent. James broke and ran up to Bruce held him by his collar of the bat suit. James glared into the navy blue eyes.  
"Who is she, Bruce? Who the hell is she?"  
Bruce answered softly and gently, "Batgirl is your daughter. Batgirl is Barbara." I winced when James gave a battle cry scream and he punched Bruce right across the face. I cringed looking away at Bruce's defeated face.  
-Bruce's POV-  
I hurriedly stepped out of the Batmobile with Barbara in my arms. Alfred and Leslie were already there and seeing Barbara's condition, they immediately went into the med bay. I gently laid Barbara on the hospital stark white bed. Leslie started to hook everything up. Barbara's IV, the anesthesia, the blood transfusion, and the heart monitor. I noticed it was slow and erratic.  
"Bruce, you need to leave," Leslie gently ordered. I robotically shook my head. She gave a sigh and began the surgery. I watched her take out the bullet that was coated in a wine red. The tiny bullet clanked in the tin bowl. I watched her eyebrows arch in worry and her tongue stick out in concentration. I ignored Leslie shoot out multiple of curse words. I silently watched Leslie cut open Barbara's back and I saw the whites of her bone. Her spine was shattered. Broken into prices. Leslie eyed my sadly and I held her gaze. It was official, her Batgirl days were over.  
"I'm so sorry," I mentally said to Barbara. I turned to Alfred and weakly ordered, "Alfred, Dick and James will be here shortly. Bring James to the Batcave." Alfred silently nodded his head with a final worried glance at Barbara he stalked off.  
-Alfred's POV-(I lied. There's one more ^^)  
I was a bit surprised when Leslie came rang the doorbell. I noticed the bag she was carrying full of bags filled with gruesome blood. If she was here this fast; that means one of them was hurt badly. My heart sank with worry and dread.  
"Are they here yet," Leslie squeaked nervously trying to hide her fand and concern. I nodded my head and let her in. We went into the Batcave and silently set up the things we needed to prepare. We didn't exchange a word. The strangling silence was enough for us. We heard the Batmobile screech in and we paced out with great hurry. I watched Bruce get of the car with Barbara in his grasp. Her face was pale and silently bobbing as Bruce walked into the med bay. Leslie set up the final works and put on the elastic gloves. We were all silent. Not one of us daring to speak a word. I watched with a small disgust as Leslie tore open Barbara. Her spine was shattered;making her crippled. Bruce turned to me telling me that Dick and James will be coming here to see theBatcave. I nodded my head and threw a final glance at Barbara's destructed body and walked away.  
-Bruce's POV-  
I cupped my face where James had punched me. I felt a weight in my stomach drop. I lost a great friend.  
"James…" I weakly said.  
"You let my daughter into this business," James scream and his eyes were gleaming in anger. "You mad bitch! You didn't even have a thought to tell me?"  
"It wasn't my secret to tell," I gravely replied.  
"How bad is she," James dangerously whispered. I gave a defeated sigh.  
"I'm so sorry, James. She's crippled," I answered. James gave another roar of anger and kneed me in the stomach. He again grabbed me by the hem of the shirt.  
"Tell me that again," James growled. He brought his face closer until our noses almost touched.  
"I said, tell me that again," James roared. I held into his gaze. "I-I'm sorry, James. H-he shot her in the back. I-I was unprepared. I'm sorry," I weakly mumbled. James growled and shoved me on to one of the caves walls.  
"You-," James started but was interrupted by Dick.  
"Stop! Just stop," Dick pleaded and had fear in his eyes. James let go remembering the child was still there. Dick shut his eyes for a moment and opened them again. Now, the fear was replaced with sheer determination.  
-Dick's POV-  
"Stop! Just stop," I pleaded. James let go of Bruce's suit and calmed down. I closed my eyes lightly and opened them again.  
"We're reacting all of this wrong," I gently said. Commissioner's eyes flashed with anger again.  
"Reacting wrong? Wrong! I found out that this psycho of a man put my daughter in danger! Now, my daughter is crippled," James, exclaimed. I gave a long breath through my nose.  
"I know, Mr. Gordon but what Barbara needs is not an angry father AND a depressed Bruce. What she needs is normal. She needs to know that everything will be alright," I replied. Yes, she needs normal. I thought over do many times what I would do if my uncle ever woke up. How to tell him he's crippleAmanda that moat of the Flying Graysons are dead. Then, I found the answer. He didn't need stressing matters pressed on to him but what he needed was normality. Just like Barbara needs. I watched both Bruce and James bite down on their feelings.

"I agree with the kid," a woman said as she stepped out of the medical bay. She put hands on her hips and slightly pouted in anger.  
"Damn, I could even hear you on the medical room. Which didn't really help when I'm trying to do surgery," the woman scolded. James ran up to the doctor.  
"Doctor! How is she," James asked with great concern. The doctor gave a sad sigh and looked at the man with pity.  
"My name is Leslie Thompson. And I did the best I could but she's going to be crippled forever," Leslie answered grimly. James legs gave away and he sunk to the floor. Leslie patted the man's shoulder as Alfred kneeled beside him. Leslie left the men and walked to Bruce. She seemed to check him out despite his protests.  
I walked to her and asked, "Um, can we visit her?" Leslie smiled and nodded. Bruce and I walked past James's grieving body and headed to the medical bay. We both silently sat down on the cold hard plastic chairs. I eyed her broken body with silent grief.  
Bruce's face flashed with a similar guilt that I bore previously.  
"So, what are you going to do," I asked Bruce as I still looked at Barbara.  
"Hm," Bruce asked confused. I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my legs.  
"It's not like you can tell the whole Gotham City that Babs is Batgirl and people want to know how the commissioner's daughter got crippled," I explained. I asked once more, "So what are you going to do?" I looked at Bruce this time. He ran his rough hands through his wavy black hair.  
"I don't know. I could create a fake police file about her being attacked by a random mugger or a criminal to get back at Gordon by using her. Leslie could say that she was the doctor that did the surgery on her. Legally, I mean. But…" Bruce trailed off.  
"But, Mr. Gordon isn't going to like that," I finished. Bruce nodded his head and sighed. He stood up and the chair silently tipped back and forth at the sudden lose of weight.  
"I'm going to change," Bruce said as he walked out of the medical bay.  
"Bruce," I called out.  
"Yeah," Bruce asked. I looked at him straight in the eye and said, "It's not your fault." Bruce sadly smiled and walked away. I turned back to Barbara and brushed the hair that was hiding her face.  
"You don't blame him, right, Babs," I asked. I cheerlessly smiled when I got no answer that I didn't expect to hear.  
"Right," I answered for her instead.

* * *

Rate and Review please!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: *looks at Dick and pouts* Why can't I own him, why?

Batman: Because he is owned by DC.

Me: B-but...:(

* * *

-Bruce's POV-

I turned on the steaming hot water and the water splattered me like rain. I rubbed my head with shampoo. I gently closed my eyes and let my hidden thoughts unravel.

_"It's not your fault."_ Those words echoed in my head. But how can it not be? If I was just more careful. If I hadn't let Barbara in this dark business. If I hadn't rushed into this. Yes, I should've planned more. I should've not told Barbara that I found a lead. I should've told her that being so secretive hurts. That sometimes holding a secret can be dangerous. That it tears you up in the inside. I leaned against the wet bathroom wall and slowly opened my eyes. I ignored the stinging in my eyes as my shampoo trailed in them.

_"It's not your fault." _Those words echoed inside my mind once more.

"Yeah right," I sadly hissed sarcastically. I finished my shower with easy speed and put on some sweats and a black T-shirt. I paced in to the medical room and was surprised at what I saw. What I saw was Alfred and Leslie snuggled together in one of the medical beds. James was slightly snoring in one or the red plastic chairs holding Barbara's hand. Dick was still awake and stroking Barbara's other hand that wasn't grasped by James.

"You should be asleep," I commented as I approached Dick. Dick slightly jumped not hearing my appearance.

"I'm not tired," Dick replied without taking her eyes off of Barbara.

"You had a long night." I sat down in a chair and watched Dick.

"So did you," Dick retorted but this time he looked at me strait in the eye. It was like that for a moment. Us, just staring at each other with thoughts running wild in our heads.

"It's not your fault, Bruce. Your not the one who did this," Dick repeated once more. I looked away feeling vulnerable for Dick being able to read me so easily. A skill that even Barbara didn't even accomplish.

"How can you read me so easily," I asked softly as I stared at Barbara's heart monitor. Dick weakly shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It's mostly that look in your eyes. I know that look. Because I bore that look a few days ago," Dick replied with grief. I didn't say anything so Dick continued.

"I know the feeling, Bruce. Hey, I experienced that feeling twice in my life. Did you know that when my family fell to their deaths I felt my mom's hand against mine? I tried to catch her but I couldn't. Our hands slipped. And thoughts ran though my head like it was just trying to suffocate me with guilt. Why, How, If, those questions kept repeating and repeating in my head. If I had done something different maybe, just maybe they'll still be here with me. But a wise man once told me; if I had done something different I could've been with them to, dead. But I always learn that it's not my fault. It never was and it never will be. It's always that bastard's fault. It's never our fault. We were just the innocent bystanders who couldn't do anything." I gulped. I blinked fast trying to stop the tears that had managed to come out.

"Thank you," I hoarsely replied. Dick smiled and nodded understandingly. Then we heard Barbara moaning. Our heads snapped over to Barbara who was waking up.

"Babs," Dick called, "Open your eyes." Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.

"Whoa, Barbara, calm down. Don't want to open those stitches again," I said. Her face flashed with confusion, then understanding, and then fear. She tore the blanket that covered her which woke up James.

"Babs," He asked tiredly.

"Barbara, you really shouldn't move. Your just going to hurt yourself," I tried to calm her down when I realized what she was about to do.

"Babs, listen to him," James begged. Barbara's head snapped to her father. Then she jumped off the bed and fell on to her knees. In all the chaos Alfred and Leslie woke up.

"Mistress Gordon," Alfred exclaimed.

"Babs, you shouldn't move," Leslie begged walking over to her but stopped when Barbara fiercely shook her head. She grabbed the bed post for support and shakily got up. She tried to take one step forward but fell once more. I saw her hand shake as she touched her legs.

"No...NO," Barbara screamed. Before anyone could Dick rushed forward to Barbara. He carried her back to the bed gently and hugged her.

"Hush, Barbara. It's all right, now," Dick whispered in to her ear. Barbara screamed and wailed at no one. The screams echoed though the cave and the bats fluttered disturbed by the shrieking.

"It's going to be all right, I promise," Dick said.

-Barbara's POV-

I moaned waking up to the unwelcome reality.

"Babs," Dick's voice called, "Open your eyes," he commanded. I did what I was told and sat up with speed. I soon regretted it when I felt in an immense pain in my back.

"Whoa, Barbara, calm down. Don't want to open those stitches again," Bruce said gently. Stitches? I got hurt before? When? I jogged my memory and the it hit. I threw the white blanket off my legs.

"Babs," somebody called. But I paid no attention to the voice. I got shot in the spine. I had to check.

"Barbara, you really shouldn't move. Your just going to hurt yourself," Bruce tried to calm me. But I ignored Bruce. I only could hear my heart beating rapidly in fear.

"Babs, listen to him," my father's voice pleaded. I snapped my head towards him. What was he doing here? Nothing made sense anymore. Why didn't I have any feelings in my legs? Why? It couldn't possibly be, right? I had to make sure. I jumped off the bed and clumsily landed on my knees. I couldn't feel the cold hard floor against my legs. I couldn't feel the ache when my knees landed on the floor. Everything just felt numb.

Mistress Gordon," Alfred exclaimed.

"Babs, you shouldn't move," Leslie begged walking over to me but stopped when I shook my head hard. I gripped the bedpost and weakly stood up. I took out my right foot putting all my weight in it and fell to my knees. My hand was shaking when I touched my legs. I felt no warmth from my hand. I felt nothing.

"No...NO," I screamed out.

Dick ran up to me and carried me to my bed. I made no protest. I just cried and screamed.

"Hush, Barbara. It's all right, now," Dick whispered in my ear. His warmth breath tickling my neck. But I didn't giggle at the sensation I just screamed. My chest felt heavy and I gripped my chest. Tears were riding freely down my cheek. Dick hugged me tight and whispered again, ""It's going to be all right, I promise." Dick wiped the tears that were striding down on my face but it was no use more tears just kept tumbling down. But I managed to stifle my screams into whimpers.

"D-daddy, I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"You don't have to be, pumpkin," he comforted. My dad hugged me tight. I hugged him back and wept in his shoulder. I heard Dick, Bruce, Alfred, and Leslie leave out of the medical room. Everything will be all right. Just like Dick said. I snuggled deeper into my dad's big comfy shoulder.

-Dick's POV-

We all shuffled out of the room leaving Barbara alone with her father.

"Mistress Leslie, would you care for some tea before you leave," Alfred asked the aged doctor. Dr. Thomson smiled and answered, "I do miss your tea, Alfred." They walked off together in conversation to the kitchen preserved for Alfred. I went to my room as Bruce headed for his private study. I closed my door silently and walked towards the window bed. I sat down on the white comforter and stared out the window. Trees were shaking off their leaves as gentle winds brushed them. The moon was bright and a few stars were scattered in the night sky. I bended my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I thought about the long night that I had today. I almost killed a man out of revenge.

"Huh," I said as the full realization hit. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Thoughts new and old stirred inside my head.

"Why are you still up," a gruff voice asked. I nearly fell startled by the new company.

"Bruce, you have to stop doing that," I shakily said. Bruce sat down with me and smirked.

"Sorry," Bruce said, "What are you doing still up?" I shrugged looking at the full moon.

"Thinking," I simply answered. Bruce followed my gaze and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

I tore my gaze off the moon and rested my head on my knees. "About tonight," I chuckled quietly but it was obviously fake, "I almost killed a man. I held a gun and almost pulled the trigger." There was a comfortable pause. Until Bruce spoke, "What made you stop?"

"I-If I had pulled the trigger and killed him out of revenge then I would become just like him. I didn't want that," I stopped for a minute then asked thinking back to the time what Transparent had called me, "Does that make me weak?" Bruce squeezed my shoulder and answered, "No, Dick, that makes you strong." I smiled at Bruce's answer.

"I talked about it with Mr. Gordon," I suddenly said.

"About what," Bruce asked.

"About what to do with Babs. He agreed that we couldn't announce that she was Batgirl. So him and I made a plot. That Barbara was kidnapped by Transparent and how he blackmailed Gordon that if Mr. Gordon mentioned to this to anyone she will get killed. For the shot, when he saw Batman he panicked and shot her. The reason why the police didn't see her when they arrived was because Batman took her for immediate medical attention. Mr. Gordon could forge the blackmail letter and Dr. Thompson said that she did perform the surgery legally. We will move her tomorrow morning to Dr. Thompson's clinic," I explained. Bruce nodded taking in the information.

"Has anyone seen her ever since she supposedly get kidnapped," Bruce asked. I shook my head.

"Babs didn't contact anyone since three days ago. We checked her phone and Mr. Gordon managed to hack into her Facebook account and her email. No absolute contact since then." I yawned stretching my tired bones. Bruce threw me a look and ordered, "Go to sleep, Dick." I nodded my head too tired to argue and mumbled a good night to Bruce as I slumped over to my bed.

"Good night, Dick," Bruce replied back and then he left the room.

TIME LAPSE BD-Robin troll

-Dick's POV-

We moved Barbara yesterday filling her in with the story. Bruce and James had taken time to make the final touches on the letter and put finer details on the story. Bruce also put proof in the scene that Barbra had been in fact there for three days since Transparent will ultimately refuse that he had kidnapped her. He put strands of her hair in the building and her already dried up blood should be enough. When Mr. Gordon went to work he 'confessed' about Barbara's kidnapping and told them the story. A little while after Leslie's clinic was surrounded be reporters hungry for a little gossip. To my amusement Leslie had told off the reporters to go away or else she will call the police. Of course, the excited reporters left but without taking pictures of the irate doctor.

Today, the newspaper and the news have been talking nonstop about her. I managed to grab one newspaper from the hospital library stack and read it while Barbara slept peacefully.

**Commissioner's Daughter Kidnapped and Saved by Batman**

**James Gordon's, the police commissioner of Gotham City, daughter had been kidnapped just three days ago. Mr. Gordon had been blackmailed into not telling anyone of her absence or else she would get killed. But the dark crusader or as well known as the Batman saved her from Transparent's cruel and dirty hands. Transparent refuses that he had kidnapped no girl but there is proof of her being kidnapped. Strands of Ms. Gordon's hair and her blood had been at the crime of the scene. Now, that raises the question, is Ms. Gordon all right?**

**Batman had taken the fifteen-year-old girl to Leslie's Clinic, which at that time was open. We asked Leslie, why had Batman visited her out of all the other doctors in Gotham? She replied: Well, I was the closest doctor to him that was still open at that time.**

** Currently, we do not know of Barbara Gordon's condition. But, her father had asked for some peace and quiet with her daughter and we, of course, respectively left.**

**-Viki Vales**

**Gotham Gazette**

I folded the newspaper in half when I was done reading the article. The plan had worked out perfectly. Bruce said that Transparent was still going hysterical and refusing that he had kidnapped no one. But nobody believed the crazy man because of the proof that Bruce had provided. I watched Barbara stir in her bed and groan tiredly.

"Babs, you awake," I asked her.

"Yeah," she said not fully awake to the world. She sat up on the bad and looked around.

"Where's Bruce and Dad," she asked.

"They went to Burger King to buy some food for us."

"Oh," she replied. Then we drifted off in to silence. Barbara glanced out the window that provided her the view of the parking lot across the street.

"How you holding up," I asked. Barbara tore her gaze from the window and shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I found out that I can't walk anymore and that my partner days of Batman are over. It's all over."

"Barbara, look at me." But she just glanced away playing with her bed sheets. I grabbed her chin and made her look into my eyes, "Barbara, it's not over. So many handicapped people accomplished so many great things. Babs, you can't give up on hope. Just because you can't walk it does not mean that you can't accomplish anything great. And I know you, Ms. Gordon, you will accomplish so many great things."

"Dick...," she softly whispered. Our eyes locked for a minute and our faces were just inches close. I felt her warm minty breath pressed my lips. Our lips seemed inches apart. It looked so soft and vulnerable. She closed her eyes slowly as I inched closer.

"Babs," a voice called as she threw open the door. I quickly spun myself off of Barbara. Barbara cleared her throat trying to clear off the awkward situation. The newcomer was silent for a minute breathing in what was about to happen. I dug my hands into my pocket and greeted with a smirk, "Hey, Arty." The blond Asian just nodded her head and threw a glance at Barbara.

"Dick, can you leave us alone for a minute," Artemis asked me.

"Sure," I replied. I left the room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the hard door and pressed my fingers against my lips.

"Damn," I mumbled.

-Barbara's POV-

My face felt hot. Dick's lips looked so welcoming and luscious. I couldn't hold back the temptation.

"Babs, what the hell," Artemis asked me furiously. I turned to her kinda pissed about her ruining the moment that I was about to have.

"What," I hissed.

"Why didn't Batman tell us that you got kidnapped? He's the freaking Batman, he should've known and me knows that the team knows your identity. So tell me, why didn't Batman ask us to help him look for you? Was it because we were in his territory," Artemis huffed crossing her arms.

"How did you find out," I asked

"It was in the news today," Artemis uncrossed her arms and sat on the bed with me.

"I didn't get kidnapped," I explained ignoring the confused look on Artemis's face.

"What? But in the news-" I cut Artemis off.

"That was all a facade. The truth is, while I was apprehending Transparent he shot me bad. And it was so bad that it would look really suspicious if Barbara Gordon had this all off a sudden injury. So Batman, no more like Dick and my dad-and yes they know about our identities now-came up with the fake kidnapping," I fully explained.

"But the evidence," Artemis argued back weakly.

"All set up but the blood. The blood was unplanned," I quickly explained. Artemis nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"How bad was the shot," Artemis weakly asked.

I sadly smiled and felt tears stinging in my green eyes, "like can't-walk-forever bad." Artemis eyes went wide in shock then lessened. She reached me for a hug which I welcomed. We let go of the warm embracement. Artemis cast me a look that meant trouble.

"So, you and Dick," Artemis playfully teased. I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Yeah, and we were about to have our first kiss if you hadn't showed up." I threw the pillow that I was resting on at her face. Artemis caught the pillow with a shriek which just caused us in a fit of giggles. Then, the door was thrown open and my dad holding bags that the Burger King logo on them stood behind it. My dad had this bewildered look at Artemis's surprise visit, which only caused us to laugh harder. Bruce and Dick stood behind my dad both with humorous grins plastered on their faces. I looked at the two raven-haired men and instantly knew that Bruce had to have a new partner. Somebody had to stand by his side and give him hope. Be the light to the dark. And Dick was perfect for the job. I sadly smiled and turned my gaze away from them.

It was about a week later when I could finally get out of the hospital. Of course, reporters were there standing anxiously on their toes. Them seeing me in a wheelchair caused a spark of flashes from cameras. Dick pushed my chair faster getting through the mob and possibly running over a reporter's foot on purpose.

Finally, we got to my dad's car and had to wait for Bruce and my dad to get past the bombarding reporters. It was quite chaotic but for us it was just a distraction for us to steal a kiss. Dick's lips against mine felt so right. Just like putting together the final puzzle piece that you had been working on forever.

"Barbara, you are the strongest girl I know," Dick rasped between kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he finished his last kiss and he rested his forehead against mine. His blue eyes were brightening and my green eyes squealed in delight.

"Ahem," my dad clearing his throat to make his presence known. We tore away from each other and sheepishly grinning.

"If you hurt my daughter, I swear you will not live to see the next day," my dad half teased and half serious. I nearly face palmed myself that my dad was giving Dick the corny ass lecture.

"Don't worry, Mr. Gordon. Anyways, if I do offend her I think she will just resort to violence and I don't want that," Dick jokingly relied. I still pouted and playfully slapped his arm.

"You see what I mean," Dick teased. My dad laughed as he opened the door for a now pouting me. I swear, I heard Bruce actually chuckle. I smiled when I heard the rare laughter.

-Dick's POV-

I was sitting in the living room watching some sports when Alfred told me to get Bruce from the Batcave to come and dinner.

"Sure, Alfie. But you might as well put a bed in there, Bruce practically lives down there," I replied. Alfred chuckled and wiped his hands on a cloth.

"I'm afraid, if I do that he will never come out of that cave," Alfred replied with amusement. I twirled the hands of the clock and stepped back when the clock opened. I stepped in thinking of ways how to drag Bruce back to the living world. I stepped out of the elevator surprised when I heard Barbara's angry voice.

"I'm telling you that he's perfect for the job," Barbara argued.

"And I'm telling you no," Bruce hissed.

"You're only saying no because its too dangerous. But you trained me so you can train him," Barbara hissed back while gripping the arms of the wheelchair.

"Does he even know that you want this for him? And yes I did train you and look where it led," Bruce roared. Barbara slightly stiffened and scowled.

"Dick and I are two different people. And you even said when you even first met him he had good defensive skills! He will be a good partner. And he doesn't know that I made this decision for him but what I'm saying is consider it! If he says no than fine but if he does say yes than allow him to do it." The air was intense and stiff so I cleared my throat to make my presence known. I had a funny hunch that they were talking about me.

"Dick, come here. I want to ask you a real important question," Barbara called me over with a wave of her hand.

I walked over hesitantly and asked, "Do I want to be dragged into this?"

"No," Bruce said gruffly.

"Yes," Barbara said at the same time as Bruce.

I just rose my eyebrows and smirked, "Ask away."

Barbara took a deep breath and asked me seriously, "Do you want to become Batman's new partner?"

I nearly blanched but my eyes still went wide.

"W-what," I asked not sure if I heard her right.

"Do you want to become Batman's new partner," Barbara asked then paused but continued, "You have great potential. You're smart, good at planning, you have athletic skills, you have somewhat good defensive skills, your good at aim, you've managed to sneak up at Transparent twice, and you're brave. So, Dick, do you want to be Batman's new partner?" I bit on the bottom of my lip and threw a wearily glance at the stoic Bruce.

"What about your dad? He's not going to like it," I asked.

"I already talked to him," Barbara replied smoothly.

"Do I really want to be Batman's partner," I thought. A huge part of me said yes. But a small part of me knew that it would be safer if I wasn't. A small part of me knew that Batman could take care of himself. He's done it before and he could do it now. But a huge part of me wanted to do it. To stop the criminals from killing another family. I remembered the time when I stopped Transparent from raping the woman. I loved the feeling of excitement and accomplishment run through my blood and made my heart beat faster. I remembered the tremendous pain I felt when everyone I knew as family died. I didn't want that feeling passed to someone else. I wanted to stop it from happening to someone else. I wanted to stop people like Transparent and Tony Zucco from hurting other people. A new feeling raged in my heart. It was a feeling of pride, determination, and exhilaration mixed into one. I hadn't had this feeling since my first trapeze show in Haley's Circus. Oh, how I missed this feeling!

"I want to do it," I answered with a new determination. Bruce huffed and grimly answered, "Fine, we start training tomorrow." I nodded then remembered my whole reason for coming down here.

"Oh yeah, Alfred said he's done making dinner. Can Barbara come over for dinner," I asked Bruce. Bruce nodded as his answer and began to shut off the Batcomputer. I swirled over to Barbara and asked her with a one-sided grin, "So you feel like coming over?"

Barbara smirked and replied, "Yeah, sure let me call my dad." With a few hms and uh-huhs Barbara ended her phone call.

"He said I could," Barbara said to Bruce.

"Alright," Bruce answered and he walked over to the elevator. Barbara was about to wheel over to the elevator but I quickly stopped her. She threw me a questioning look but then I pecked her on the cheek. I lightly chuckled at her blushing form.

"Thanks Babs, I know it wasn't easy to ask Batman to make me become his new partner. Especially, since you were his first. But let me tell you I could never replace you. You were exceptional in your own way," I whispered affectionately. Barbara cupped her hand around my cheek and smiled. Our lips were pulled together as if by magnets. We parted even though our hearts begged for more and headed towards the elevator where Bruce impatiently waited. Bruce pressed a button which made the elevator chime open. We three went in and Barbara suddenly asked me, "What will your vigilante name be? Batboy? No, that just sounds weird." A name...for my vigilante self.

A memory suddenly struck my head.

I was just five years old and my mother was hugging me and my father was ruffling my hair.

_"M-am făcut bine," (Did I do well?) I asked cheerfully. I was practicing my first trapeze act._

_"Da! Ai zburat atât de mare, Robin mea," (Yes! You flew so high, my little Robin!) my mother replied in perfect Romani. My father grabbed me from my mother's grasp and threw me in the air and caught me._

_He kept repeating the process and cheerfully exclaimed while laughing, "Acoperi, Robin micul meu, acoperi!" (Fly, my little Robin, fly!)_

_I was squealing and laughing with joy every time I went in the air and was caught in my father's strong grasp._

I smiled at the memory and now I knew i had the perfect name.

"Robin," I replied.

"As in the bird," Bruce asked.

I shrugged and grinned, "It's a family name."

~Two Years Later~

My cape was fluttering behind me as I sat on the edge of the building ceiling. It was pretty quiet in Gotham tonight. I glanced over to Batman who was peering over the city in high tech binoculars.

Suddenly, high pitched screams filled the air mixed with numerous gunshots.

"Robin," Batman called stoically.

"Got it," I replied with enthusiasm. I took out the grappling hook from my belt shot it at a distance. When I tugged on it to make sure it would support my weight. I leaped off the building and flew in the dark night sky in sync with Batman.

**Fin.**

* * *

Okay. My first ever-complete story is over. This was the last chapter. I will miss you all!

P.S.- I almost forgot but I want to thank my readers who stuck with this story. I also want to thank all the reviewers and raters! Thank you! *Bows deeply*

P.P.S.- I'm currently working on a new story called 'Secretive Monsters' but it won't be up for a while since I like to write the whole story first then post it online but keep on eye out for it!

BD


End file.
